A New Fight
by kennyd45
Summary: sequel to Master of Nightmares, told from Inukashi's POV! 15 years have passed since Inuyasha defeated Mazutear and married Kagome. what waits for the son of Inuyasha and Kagome?
1. Just Like Old Times

**kennyd45 is BACK! the sequel to Master of Nightmare is HERE! this is a story told from Inukashi's point of view. in case you don't remember, Inukashi is the first-born son of Inuyasha and Kagome, who is about as old as Kagome was when she first met Inuyasha. Kanume is Inukashi's little sister, who is about 8 in human years. she looks almost exactly like Kagome, except for her eyes, which are slightly darker than Inuysaha's (she doesn't have dog ears, but still has better hearing than humans) anyway, enjoy the beginning of A New Fight!**

**first: Disclaimers-i do not own any characters or songs used in this story. now, no one can sue me! XD  
**

I was sitting in some random tree in the forest named after my father, like I usually was. Just as I felt my eyelids start to close for a nap, I heard my mother call my name. "Inukashi!" she called. "Lunchtime!"

I wasn't hungry, so I ignored her, hoping she'd leave me alone. A few moments passed, and my eyes were almost closed when she called for me again. "Inukashi! Now!"

Groaning, I stood up and took off towards the village. _Can't leave me alone, can you?_ It didn't help my mood at all that all of the villagers were staring at me like they were stupid.

I finally reached my hut. Or rather, my mother's hut, as everyone referred to it. Either way, when I walked in, Kanume had already started eating. "There you are!" my mother said. "Here." She tried handing me a plate with a cooked fish on it.

"Nah." I told her. "I'm good." She frowned at me and said, "You need to eat." "I already did." I replied. She gave me her 'mom' look and asked, "Oh, really? What did you eat?" Nervous, I answered, "A, uh, r-rabbit…"

My mom's most annoying trait was her quick temper. "A rabbit? Why did you eat a rabbit?" she asked me. Eyes on the floor, I answered, "It was closer than the hut…"

Kanume looked over to me and said, "Inukashi! Bunnies aren't for eating! They're so cute, why would you want to eat one?" Mom shot her a look, and she went back to her fish. Mom turned her gaze back to me.

Just as she opened her mouth to yell at me some more, my dad walked in. "Hey Kagome." he said. "What's cookin'? Smells good." Mom looked to him and said, "Fish. But our son won't eat any." Dad frowned and asked, "Why not?" Mom looked at me and said, "Why don't _you_ tell him?" _Of course._

"Well, I-" Kanume interrupted me, saying, "He ate a bunny, so now he's in trouble!" Dad laughed and said, "What, that's it? I don't see anything wrong." "Inuyasha!" Mom yelled, now angry at him too. "He shouldn't be eating rabbits when I'm cooking! Besides, that isn't setting a good example for your little sister, Inukashi."

"Well, he _is_ part demon, remember?" Dad said. "Besides, don't dogs in your time eat rabbits anyway?" Mom stomped her foot and said, "Inuyasha! That's not the point! You're so stubborn! Sit boy!" Dad stiffened up, but other than that, nothing happened.

_What? Why'd she tell Dad to 'sit?'_ "Uh, what's telling him 'sit' gonna do, Mom?" Kanume looked as confused as I was. Mom just said, "You're lucky I took those beads off you, Inuyasha." and went back to cooking.

She turned to look at me, and had a weird look in her eye. _Uh-oh…What'd I do now?_ "Kagome, no!" Dad told her. "There is no way in Hell those things are going on my son!" "_Your_ son?" Mom yelled back. "Last time I checked, he was _my_ son too!" _It's hard to believe you two are married, how much you fight._

While they were yelling at each other, me and Kanume snuck out to have some free time before we had to do chores. _Chores. Boring things._ I looked at my sister and said, "Kanume, do _not_ leave the village, okay?" She nodded, and ran off somewhere. _Good. Now that she's gone…_

I went to Sirka's house and peered through the window. Only her mom was home, so I went to the doorway and scratched at the mat, letting them know it was me. "Come in, Inukashi!" she said.

I walked in and said, "Hey, Sango. Anyone else home?" She looked up from Kirara, whom she had been stroking, and said, "No. Miroku got called away to another village, and Mantosu and Sirka went to get some water. They'll be back any minute."

Moments after she finished, Mantosu and Sirka walked in, each carrying a bucket of water. Sirka smiled at me, and Mantosu said, "Hey, Inukashi. What's up." "Nothin' much." I told him, walking out. I heard Mantosu say, "That was weird."

Sirka followed a couple seconds later, and we walked into my Dad's forest.

**yes, short chapter. another one will be up shortly. so, what d'ya think? in case u don't remember, Mantosu and Sirka are Miroku and Sango's twins that were born on the same day as Inukashi. ready for reviews! reminder: i'm open to criticism, good or bad, ur ideas, or just ur thoughts in them. laters!**


	2. Showing Off

**chapter 2's already here :D wanna shout out to Anya Primrose thanks for the support. anyway, disclaimers and enjoy!**

We walked until we reached the Sacred Tree that Dad had been sealed to years ago. Sirka sat down on one of the bigger roots, and I sat next to her. "You got a haircut." I pointed out. Her chocolate-brown hair that, the day before had been halfway down her back, now only reached her shoulder blades. Her bangs, however, still had stunning resemblance to her mother's. She grinned and said, "Yeah. I see you haven't yet."

I grinned back and told her, "Me? Never." She giggled. "So you're going to look like your father your whole life?" She'd hit something in my head. _Now that she mentions it…_ She must have seen the look on my face, because she pulled out a small sword and said, "I can do it for you."

I surprised her by turning my back to her and saying, "Go ahead." I heard her gasp, and she asked me, "Okay. How long do you want it?" "Surprise me." I replied. She giggled and grabbed a chunk of my hair. With one slightly painful movement, it was cut. I started turning back, but she told me, "Wait." I waited, and she took her time playing with my hair.

"Okay, now turn around." I did, and she started cutting more hair with the things Mom always called 'scissors.' _How'd she get those?_ A few minutes later, she said, "Okay, done." and pulled out a mirror. _Did Mom give her that, too?_

I looked at myself. My hair only went down my neck, my 'handles' as she called them gone, and my bangs slightly shorter than Dad's. After a couple seconds, she asked, "What do you think? You like it?"

I returned the mirror and said, "Yeah, I guess." with a shrug. She giggled again. "What's so damn funny?" She giggled some more. _Girls._ "Nothing." she told me. "You just look…cute with your hair cut." I stood up and took a heroic pose. "I always look cute." She looked at me for a second, and we both burst with laughter.

When we were done laughing, I remembered what had happened the day before. "Oh, hey." I said. "My dad showed me a new move." She looked confused, and I asked her, "Wanna see?" "Sure." she said.

I used my claws to cut into my palm. She gasped, but before she could do anything else, I swung my arm, the Blades of Blood cutting into some nearby trees. "Inukashi, what are you doing?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked her, confused. "What's the point of that move?" she asked me. "You hurt yourself to hurt someone else?" I looked down at my bleeding hand. "But the thing is," I started, "it doesn't hurt." She ignored me, taking my hand to examine it.

"Come on." she said, pulling me towards the village. "You need to get a bandage." I pulled my arm back and replied, "No I don't. I'm part demon, remember?" She frowned. "That doesn't mean you're invincible."

I grabbed her shoulder with my other hand and said, "Sirka, I'm fine. I promise." Our eyes locked, and we stayed like that for a few moments. "Inukashi…"

Suddenly, a demon came out of nowhere, punching Sirka in the side of the head. She flew off to the side. It swung at my head, but I ducked it. "You son of a bitch!" I said, giving it an uppercut. It took a few steps back. Before it could do anything, I cut deeper into my hand to draw more blood.

"_Blades of Blood!_" They cut into the demon, but it didn't seem to notice. It rushed me, but I jumped up. "You annoying ogre! Die, bitch!" I yelled, bringing my claws down.

I ran over to Sirka, hearing the demon drop dead. She started to get up, holding her head. "Ow. What was that?" she asked me. I helped her up, answering, "Some stupid ogre demon. Are you okay?" She looked into my eyes. "Don't look so worried." she told me with a small smile. "Just a headache." "You're lucky it didn't knock you out." I knelt down, much like I'd seen my father do in front of Mom. "Come on. Let's go back to the village." "Inukashi, I can walk just fine." she took a few steps, and stumbled. I caught her from falling down, and said, "Get on my back. You're so light I can get us there in seconds."

She climbed on my back, and I jumped up, using the tree branches when I needed to. In seconds, we were above the forest. In a few more, we were at the village. Sango saw us, and ran towards us, asking, "Sirka! Inukashi! What happened?"

Mom saw us too, and she joined in. I let Sirka down, and Mom asked, "Well?" _Jeez, give me a second!_ "We were in the forest, and-" "The forest?" Mom yelled. "Where's your sister?" I pointed to my left and said, "Over there somewhere. I can smell her. Anyway, we were in the forest, and a demon got a surprise attack on her."

"Inukashi, you need to be more careful!" Mom told me. Sango was hugging Sirka, saying how grateful she was I was there. Calming down, Mom's eyes widened, and she asked me, "What happened to your hair?"

"I let Sirka cut it." I told her. "What's the big deal?" "So when I want to cut your hair, you freak out and run off somewhere, but Sirka can do it anytime?" she asked me. "Inukashi Higurashi, what will I do with you?"

I looked over to Sirka and Sango and said, "She should be okay, Sango. It only punched her, so at the worst, she'll have a bad headache for awhile." Sango hugged me and said, "Thank you. I can't repay you for what you did."

No one had noticed Kanume join us until she asked, "What did he do, Aunt Sango?" Mantosu walked up too, and asked, "Yeah, Mom, what happened?" _Damn people, go away! Nothing happened!_

"Inukashi just saved me, that's all." Sirka answered them. She ran up and hugged me. "I never thanked you, so thanks." I returned her embrace, forgetting where we were. "Don't thank me." I whispered. "I will always protect you."

She giggled again, and said, "I'm gonna go lay down. I'll see you later, okay?" I nodded, and walked to Mantosu's side. Mom gave me one more look, and took Kanume home.

"I know you've heard this already," Mantosu said, "but thank you. For saving my sister, I mean." I just shrugged and said, "It was nothing. Just some weak-ass ogre. Let's go do something. I'm bored." So together, we walked through the village.

**Inukashi and Sirka remind u of two certain people? XD what d'ya guys think so far? does it live up to the first one? open to reviews!**


	3. My Own Sword

**back already AGAIN! YEAH! here comes a little action. disclaimers. here goes! oh, by the way, i should've mentioned this already: normal text is what's going on. _italicized means it's Inukashi's thoughts._ unless it's surrounded by normal text like _this,_ which means putting emphasis on the word. anyway, enjoy!**

Mantosu and I were walking through the village, talking about nothing in particular, when suddenly Dad dropped down right in front of us. "Inukashi, come on." We started following him, until he turned around and said, "Did I say for you to come to, Mantosu?" "I'll catch up with you later." I told him. We exchanged goodbyes, and I followed Dad back to the hut.

When we got there, I said, "Dad, I already told Mom I'm fine." He gave me a _what-are-you-talking-about_ look. He said, "I've got something for you." He went to the closet-_How long have we had a closet?_-and pulled out a sword. He handed it to me, saying, "Here. I heard about what happened, and decided it's time for you to have a sword. After all, you're already 15." "Inuyasha, are you sure?" Mom asked him. He turned to her, "We were about his age when I got Tetsusaiga, remember?" "Yes, but…" Mom couldn't argue back. "Okay, but you have to teach him how to use it."

"Actually," I started, "I, uh, actually know how to use one…" Dad raised an eyebrow and asked, "How?" "One of the samurai that stayed here for awhile taught me…said even if I never have to use one, knowing how is an invaluable skill." "He was right." Dad said, still holding the sword out. "Are you gonna take it or not?"

I took it from him, and my hand tingled for a second. _What was that?_ "This sword has some history to it." Dad told me. "More than I know. This sword is named Raiden, and it's extremely dangerous if you're not careful.

"You remember the story I told you about the half-demon Mazutear?" Just the name angered me-kidnap my mother, will he? _Lucky Dad killed you before I was even born._ I nodded my head. "This was his sword. Your mother grabbed it while I was unconscious. Pull it out of the sheath."

I did, and the blade was surrounded by e blue-electric aura. My entire arm tingled from the power of it. "Whoa. It's powerful" I told myself. "Yeah." Dad said. "Make sure the blade doesn't even _touch_ anything you're not trying to kill, otherwise you'll be regretting that mistake as long as you live." _Note taken._ I couldn't look away from the blade. _My sword…my own sword. And one as powerful as this._

"Why don't I get a cool thing like that?" Kanume whined. "Because," Mom said, "you're only eight. There shouldn't be any time you'll need a weapon at your age, especially now that Inukashi has one." "Come on, son." Dad told me. "Let's see how good you are with a sword."

We walked outside, and Dad grabbed two wooden swords from behind the house and tossed me one. "Where'd you get these?" I asked. "Made them." he said. "I've been planning on giving you Raiden for awhile, and I was gonna use these to train you. Instead, we're gonna spar with 'em."

I took a fighting pose. Dad just stood there. "Your pose is off. You're already going to lose." "Don't be so sure." I told him. "I developed my own style." Dad shrugged, and held his sword like he would his Tetsusaiga.

I rushed him, swinging for his legs. He easily blocked my attack, jumped over me, and brought his sword down on the top of my head. I fell down, holding it. _Get up. This is your chance to outdo him._

I stood up and took my stance, but he was already on top of me. Somehow, I managed to block most of his attacks. He suddenly jumped back and said, "A demon's not gonna wait for you to get up." My anger rising, I rushed him again, feigning another leg attack. He jumped again, and I jumped with him. We exchanged quite a few blows in the air, neither of us hitting each other.

When we landed, I jumped back, doing a backflip as I did. When I landed, he swung for my head. I blocked, but felt the wood hit my stomach. I doubled over, breath leaving my lungs.

When I stood back up, I took on a defensive pose. Dad grinned and ran towards me. He went for another head shot. I blocked with the sword vertically, blocking my head _and_ stomach, just to have my feet knocked out from under me. As I was falling, I felt Dad's sword hit my stomach, adding force to my landing.

_Come on…_I couldn't catch my breath. I just laid there, looking weak in front of everyone, struggling to breathe. Dad just stood a few feet away. "Keh, Guess you're not as good as you said."

I saw him turn around. _Turn your back on me…_I jumped up and rushed him. As he turned around, I broke my sword on his stomach, hearing him lose his breath. I felt a small bit of satisfaction.

He doubled over, and I reached for his sword, hoping to use it against him. But when I grabbed it, he grabbed my wrist and threw me over his shoulder. I landed on my back, looking at the end of his wooden sword.

"That'll get you killed quicker than most mess-ups." he told me. "You have to be absolutely certain you'll get the sword out of your opponent's hand before you reach for it. We're done for today."

"No…" I told him, struggling to get up. "I can still…" "No, you can't." he said. "You can barely stand. If it makes you feel any better, you did better than I expected." Then he went into the hut. Mom rushed over to me and helped me up. I looked at her, only to realize it was Sirka, not Mom. "You…saw?" Then everything went black.

**so? epic, right? review plz i'm open to criticism (good and bad, although there's no bad yet surprisingly), ideas, or just ur thoughts.  
**


	4. Uncle

**back already! gonna shout out to Anya Primrose again i'm glad u like it so far. anyway, disclaimers. i think u guys will like this chapter. see, after i finished i realized Sesshomaru didn't even have a cameo in Master of Nightmares, so...read!**

I woke up to see Mom, Kanume, and Sirka looking at me with worried faces. I groaned as I put a hand to my gut. _It hurts…_

"You're awake." Sirka said, a smile of relief on her face. "Daddy kicked your butt!" Kanume said. "Kanume, be nice!" Mom scolded her. "Are you okay, Inukashi?" I could tell Mom was really worried.

I sat up a little too quick. My torso felt like it was on fire. I immediately fell back down. I heard all three of the girls gasp. "I'm…fine." I said between my clenched teeth. "Where's Dad?" I asked. "I think he went to make another wooden sword." _He wasn't worried about me at all, was he?_ Almost as if she could read my thoughts, Sirka said, "He said you'd be fine and told us not to worry. It still relieves me more to hear it from you, even if you're lying."

I frowned. "What makes you think I'm lying?" I asked. "By the way you're showing your pain." _Damn, I must look weak…_"I'm sorry, but I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow." Sirka said. As she walked away, I replied, "Bye…"

"Mom," I said, "can you get me some water?" She nodded, and brought a cup filled with the liquid. Slowly I drained the cup, feeling it cool my dry throat. Mom took the empty cup and went to wash it. Kanume left to go somewhere in the village. Even with my upper body in so much pain, I stood up and stumbled to the doorway, where I stood, gazing at the sky. The sun was setting. _Must've been out for awhile._ Mom startled me a little by joining me. It felt weird, being almost the exact same height as her. I was slightly taller, but from a distance, you couldn't tell.

"You should lay back down." she told me. "Your pain will pass quicker." "I'm fine." I replied. She chuckled and said, "You're just like your father." We stood there for a moment, neither of us knowing what to say next. The silence was broken when Mom commented, "I like your haircut." I looked back to her to see her smiling at me. I couldn't help but return it, glad that she liked it. "Oddly enough, so do I." I said. We both laughed a little.

Dad dropped down from the top of the hut, a cheesy grin on his face. "What's so funny?" he asked. For some reason I couldn't explain, my mood darkened a little. _Am I angry at him?_

Dad saw my expression change, and said, "What's wrong with you? You're not mad, are you?" "No." I answered, dropping my gaze. "Guess I'm just disappointed I lost." Dad chuckled. "You _are_ my son, after all." I looked at him, confused. "Don't beat yourself up. I've been practicing since before you were even born." Strangely enough, I felt better.

He walked around the hut, returning with the wooden swords, tossing me one. "Come on. If you can stand, you can spar." Mom's eyes widened. "Inuyasha! You can't be so hard on him! He's only fifteen!"

I walked towards him, telling Mom, "I'm fine." She didn't listen, though. She grabbed me by the back of my collar and dragged me back in, saying, "No. I'm _not_ letting you fight until you can walk out of this hut without stumbling." Dad followed us and said, "Kagome. How's he gonna get better without practice?"

"He can't keep up with you, Inuyasha!" Mom exploded. "He doesn't have as much demon in him as you! He's not as used to getting beat up as you are! Face it, Inuyasha! He's not as strong as you!"

_They're at it again. _True enough, they were in another argument. I started thinking about what Mom said. _She's right. I'm not as strong as Dad…_Suddenly, I felt a huge demonic aura.

I looked around, hoping my parents noticed. But they didn't let up on their fighting in the slightest. _Where's it coming from?_ I grabbed Raiden and exited the hut, hoping they hadn't noticed. I followed the aura to Dad's forest.

I noticed a smell similar to Dad's coming from the aura. I was trying to figure out who it could have possibly been, when I came to a clearing. On the other side was a dog demon with silver hair similar to Dad's.

He looked over to me, and I saw the demon markings on his face, and even a crescent moon on his forehead. He was wearing some kind of armor over his flower-print kimono. And oddly enough, he had a fluffy thing I assumed was a tail. He had a calm expression on his face, but I could see the hate in his eyes.

"Who…who are you?" I asked him. He turned to face me and said, "You are Inuyasha's son, correct?" I nodded my head. The guy went on, "Didn't he ever warn you to stay away from me?" _Now you're pissing me off._ "Why would he? Who are you, anyway?"

He turned to fully face me and answered, "I am Sesshomaru." _Wait. That name sounds familiar…_The realization hit me in the face. "So, you're my uncle, huh?" His expression turned to one of pure hatred. "I will not be grouped with a lowly quarter-demon such as yourself. Leave now, while you still can."

I drew Raiden, officially angry. "Is that a threat?" I asked him. He drew his own sword. "You will challenge me? You're more foolish than your half-breed father." My anger skyrocketed. "Shut your mouth! You've pissed me off!" I yelled, rushing him.

Before I so much as nicked him, he side-stepped me. I turned as quick as I could, but he was impossibly fast. I kept swinging at him, but he dodged every one of my attacks with ease. _Damn it! Hold still!_

Suddenly, he was on the other side of the clearing, holding his sword horizontally. "Prepare to die." His blade was surrounded by a huge aura. Suddenly, electricity was everywhere.

"_Dragon Strike!_" His attack came at me so quick, I barely had time to raise Raiden in hopes of blocking it. I saw some of the attack being…_absorbed_? I barely had time to process the thought before I was in the middle of his attack. I yelled in pain, feeling every part of my body being strained.

When it was over, I couldn't even stand. I fell to the ground, knowing he could easily finish me. "Hmph." I heard him mutter. "This weak fang can't even kill _him_. Such a disappointment. I heard him start to walk away, when someone else landed in front of me.

"Sesshomaru!" my father yelled. "What the Hell did you do?" _You came…_"The boy was foolish enough to challenge me. Next time he does, I will not let him live." Then he was gone.

I felt Dad pick me up. I looked into his eyes. "Dad…" I muttered, weakly. "Inukashi! What the Hell were you thinking?" he asked me, obviously worried. "Your mother wouldn't even let you spar with me? Why the fuck would you do something like that?"

"I…didn't know…it was him…" I replied, struggling to stay awake. Dad picked up Raiden and the sheath, and hurried back to the village. _I'll leave this place eventually._

**oooooooh! Inukashi got his ass whooped! but, do u guys remember Raiden's special ability? hmm, let's think...NO SPOILERS! ah-hahahahahaha! sorry, just had to do that XD laters!**


	5. Sunrise Surprise

**back already :) 5th chapter TODAY! oh yeah! another shoutout to Anya Primrose for reviewing. and thanks for the corrections. here's some of the mushy stuff...enjoy!**

We reached the village in a matter of seconds. Still struggling to stay awake, I noticed a lot of people staring at me. _Don't you idiots have anything better to do?_ I heard my mother scream my name, and ask Dad what happened. While Dad was explaining, walking towards the hut, I heard Kanume start crying. I looked down at her and said, "Don't…cry…"

I heard Sirka and Mantosu join in, listening to what happened. By time Dad was finished, I was laying back down in the hut. "Sesshomaru did this?" Mom asked. Everything was getting blurry and muffled, but I saw Dad nod his head and say something about Raiden learning the Dragon Strike. Mom freaked out some more, worrying more than I'd ever seen her. _I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't want to make you worry._ I couldn't tell, but I thought I saw tears in Sirka's eyes.

I raised my hand and grabbed her shoulder. She took my hand. "Sirka." I said. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." She said something, but I couldn't hear. I was slipping ever closer to unconsciousness. I dropped my hand, and Sirka picked up back up, saying what I assumed was my name as my eyes drooped. Everything got quieter. Darker. Everything was black. I could barely hear muffled conversation. Mom freaking out. Kanume and Sirka crying. Dad cussing. Mantosu trying to calm everyone down.

They must've eventually assumed I'd passed out, because everything went quiet. But I knew I was still awake. I heard some kind of small commotion every now and then and felt a cool rag being replaced on my forehead every so often.

Eventually my eyes opened back up, my hearing returning. It was late. Late enough that even Dad was asleep. Slowly, quietly, I stood up and left the hut, trying my best not to fall face-first into the dirt. I made my way to Sirka's hut.

When I peered in, I saw Miroku had returned with Shippo. Everyone was asleep. However, a few seconds after I peered in, Sirka started moving, until eventually she awoke and saw me. She gasped and came outside.

"Inukashi, what are you doing?" she whispered. "You should be laying down." I frowned at her and said, "Why does everyone always want me to be in bed? That's boring." Her eyes grew with disbelief. "You passed out from a fight with Sesshomaru. You almost died! Do you ever stop and think about what would happen if you died? What your mother would do? What _I_ would do?"

I suddenly felt guilty. I dropped my gaze. "No. I never have." I looked up to see sadness in her eyes. I pulled her into my embrace. I heard her heart beat faster than it had been before. "Inukashi…" "I'm sorry." I said. "I just-" she pulled out of my embrace and put a finger over my mouth.

She nodded her head and said, "Don't apologize. You're okay, and that's all that matters." She pulled me into _her_ embrace, which I returned. "So…" I started. "You're not mad?" She looked into my eyes and said, "Mad? Why would I be mad? I was _worried,_ Inukashi." "Worried? About what?" "About _you_! I thought you were gonna die!" she said as she took a step away from me.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm not leaving you like that." _Wait, what did I just say?_ She looked down. Not knowing what to do, I turned my back to her and said, "Come on. I want to show you something."

She climbed on my back, and I ran to the Sacred Tree. I climbed to the highest branch that would support us, and we sat together. "What is it?" she asked. "Just wait." I answered. _It'll be soon._

Shortly after, the sun started rising. Sirka gasped. _I knew it. Sunrise over the forest._ I grinned to myself and put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned onto me and whispered, "Thank you. This is beautiful." I rested my head on hers, and we sat like that for awhile.

At some point we'd fallen asleep, because next thing I knew, the sun was higher in the sky and Miroku was shouting up to us. I gently shook Sirka to wake her up. She groaned, and when she opened them, covered her eyes. "It's bright. Where…?" Hearing her father, she almost fell out of the tree.

"Inukashi! Sirka! I know you can hear me!" he was yelling. "Come on down!" I scooped Sirka into my arms and jumped out of the tree. We landed softly, and I let her down. She ran to her father. "Daddy!" she exclaimed. "When did you get back?" "Late last night." he answered. "What were the two of you doing?"

I saw Sirka's face turn as red as mine, and she said, "We were, just, watching the sunrise…" Miroku beamed and said, "Ah, young love. I remember when I was your age." My face went even deeper red, and I said, "You're stupid." and took off towards the village.

When I returned home, Mom sighed in relief and said, "Inukashi Higurashi! Where have you been? I was so worried!" "Even _I_ could have told you where he was if you'd have asked." Dad said. "He was on top of the Sacred Tree with Sirka."

Mom had a stupid grin on her face and she asked, "Oh, what were the two of you doing?" "Nothing." I replied. She started making kissing noises. "God, Mom! Stop!" I said, turning to leave. She grabbed my arm and said, "Oh, come on! I was kidding!" I let her pull me back in and she handed me a bowl of ramen-best stuff EVER.

I quickly dug in and saw Dad doing the same. Soon, we were both finished and Mom and Kanume were laughing to themselves, probably at me and Dad. "You two are so much alike." Mom said. "Inuyasha and Inukashi, my two ramen eaters." Dad just said, "There's more for later, right?" "Not exactly." Mom said. "I'll have to go get some more." Dad groaned. "Do I have to come with you?" he asked. Mom frowned. "Of course you do, Inuyasha." Dad groaned even louder. "They're your family too." "I know." Dad said. "But I don't like that time!" Realizing what they were talking about, I let out a groan of my own.

"What's wrong with you?" Mom asked me. "You're gonna make me come too, aren't you?" I asked back. "Well, yeah." Mom said. "Your grandma would like to see you again." "I love grandma, but Dad's right. Your original time sucks!" Kanume, however, was excited. "Yay!" she yelled. "Can I come?" Mom told her yes, and Kanume got excited. "Yay! We're going to Grandma's!"

**so? i know, mushy, pretty boring...ready for reviews.**


	6. Visiting Grandma's Whoopee

**don't know about u guys, but i'm ready for an UPDATE! a looooooong one at that! get comfy, cuz this is easily the longest chapter i've written so far XD disclaimers. enjoy!**

After the morning chores, Dad beat me pretty bad in another spar, but I defended myself enough so I could at least walk away from it. Afterwards, Mom everyone we were going through the well, much to Shippo's dismay. "But Kagome," he whined, "I just got back! You'd think you were trying to avoid me!" _God, Shippo, grow up. You're older than me!_

Mom and Dad went first, and Kanume immediately followed them. I sighed. _Here goes…_I jumped in, and was surrounded by light. Next thing I knew, my face was in the dirt, and I heard Kanume laughing at me. "Look, Mommy!" she said. "Inukashi lands just like Daddy!" Mom said something, but I wasn't paying attention. I jumped out, and we headed towards Grandma's house.

When we entered, Mom yelled, "Mom, I'm back!" I saw Grandma come down the stairs, and Kanume ran over to hug her. "Grandma!" she yelled, and Grandma laughed as Kanume started telling her some kind of story about what happened to her some random day. I just looked around. I was always curious about most of these 'modern-day inventions' as Mom once called them.

One object in particular captured my interest today. It looked like a little silver box with s weird tube coming out of it. When I looked closer, I saw that there were buttons on it. A _lot_ of buttons, actually. I looked over my shoulder, and everyone was talking. Except Dad, who was looking at what Mom always called a T.V. I picked up the box and accidentally pushed a button.

A little T.V. turned on, but all it showed was what I pointed the tube at. There was a big button that looked like it was supposed to be pushed. I got everyone in the T.V. and pushed it. There was a flash, and I almost dropped the box. Everyone looked over at me, and I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Oh, you know how to work a camera?" Grandma asked me. Mom's jaw dropped, and I asked, "A what?" "A camera." she repeated. "You can take pictures with it." Dad was looking at the small T.V. over my shoulder, but all it showed was everyone looking back at me surprised.

Mom finally found her voice. "Who taught you to do that?" she asked me. _Uh-oh. I'm gonna get it now._ "Uh, no one." I answered. "I just saw you guys in the little T.V. and pushed a button. I swear, that's it!" Mom and Grandma walked over to me, and Grandma grabbed the 'camera.' She started showing me how to use it while Mom muttered something to Dad about me.

Grandma showed me how to take and look at pictures and handed the shiny thing back to me. Mom and Dad were still talking while I looked through pictures. I saw one of Mom and Dad, looking about my age, wearing the weirdest clothes I'd ever seen. There was a sign behind them that said 'Prom Night.'

While Kanume sat and talked with Grandma, I looked at Mom and said, "Hey, Mom, what's a prom?" Mom smiled, and Dad smacked himself on the head. "A prom-" Mom started before Dad cut her off. "It's where you wear weird 'fancy' clothes, go to a building full of weird people, listen to weird music, and do some weird dances. They're just weird."

"Inuyasha!" Mom said. "Don't listen to him. A prom is when you dress up to look handsome and you go dance with girl to slow music. It's very romantic. Why?" She was walking towards me, and laughed when she saw the picture.

"What's so funny?" Dad asked, joining us. "Look." Mom answered. "He found our prom picture." Dad looked away, face flushing red. "Dad, if they're so weird, why'd you go?" I asked. I noticed Grandma and Kanume were pretending they didn't notice us. "Your mother asked me to." "That's it?" "Yeah."

"Wait, Inuyasha." Mom cut in. "That's not the _only_ reason you went." Dad's face flushed deeper, and he walked into the kitchen muttering, "Whatever." I looked at Mom and asked, "Why _did_ he go?" Mom giggled. "At first when I asked him, he said there was no way he was going." she said. "But then, one day he saw Hojo, a boy who was _obsessed_ with me ask me. Before I could even answer, your father was suddenly standing next to me, telling Hojo 'sorry, she's going with me.' And after that, he went." "Really? That's all it took?" I asked. "Yep. He even went to the next one."

"You mean, there are a lot?" I asked. "Well, it's put on by the school." I almost completely lost interest. School was _the_ most boring thing Mom had _ever_ talked about. "In high school, there's one every year. But only Juniors and Seniors can go, unless you're invited." _Junior? Senior? What?_ She must have seen the confused look on my face, because she quickly added, "Junior and Senior are your last two years of school."

While I was busy absorbing everything I'd learned, Mom suddenly said, "Hey, Inukashi, why don't you talk with Grandma for a bit?" and went into the kitchen. When she walked back out, Dad was following her, and they went upstairs.

Curious, I said, "Grandma, I'll be right back." and followed them. Grandma said, "I think your Mom wanted you to stay down here." I pointed up the stairs and said, "But, the bathroom…" Grandma just said, "Oh!" and nodded her head, getting sucked back into Kanume's conversation.

I walked into the bathroom, but strained my ears to hear my parents. "But Inuyasha-" "No, Kagome!" "Why?" "Kagome, we're _not_ moving here, and that's final." "Inuyasha, think about Kanume!" "What's Kanume got to do with this?" "I want her to go to school, Inuyasha!" There was a brief silence, broken when Dad almost exploded. "_School_? That place _you_ always seemed to hate? No!" "Inuyasha, no one likes school, but-" "Then why bother going?" "Because if you do, you can get a good job and get a lot of money. Then our kids could live _normal_ lives!" "What's wrong with the Feudal Era? It's normal enough!" "No it's not, Inuyasha! There's demons everywhere! You're even teaching your own son how to use a sword!" "That's normal!" "Not here, Inuyasha!" "Well to me, demons and swords are normal!"

"Okay, Inuyasha, then think about it like this: it's _safer_ here." "Not even close! How many people did I save that day?" "Inuyasha, that was over fifteen years ago." "Okay then, what about when I saved you from those punks?" "Inuyasha, don't!" "Kagome, they were _undressing_ you against a _brick wall_! How the hell is that safe?" Mom started crying. _What the Hell? Undressing her? _"Inuyasha, stop! You know I don't think about that!"

Mom's cries were muffled, probably into Dad's chest. "Kagome, I'm sorry, but you know I'm right. I could barely protect _you_ when you were here. How am I going to protect all three of you?" Mom just kept sobbing. "Kagome, please, don't do this to me!" I smelled even more tears. _Is Dad even crying?_ "Kagome…" Dad's voice was shaky, like he was on the brink of tears.

Time passed, and Mom stopped crying. "I know you think that way, Inuyasha. But please, at least think about it a little?" Dad must've nodded his head. "Thank you." As quietly as I could, I went back downstairs.

When I got back down there, the T.V. was off, but the 'radio' was on. There was some awesome noise coming out of it. Suddenly, my head was jerking up and down slightly. I gave in and by time I was downstairs, my whole body was moving from the sound. Grandma burst into laughter, saying something about 'rocking out.'

Then the words came in. They didn't really seem to fit the song, but I liked it anyway.

_One, two, five four._

_Me, count, so poor. (Do the count, do the count, do the count now.)_

_**One**__, I can count to one,_

_**Two**__, I can count to two,_

_**Three**__, I can count to three,_

_**Four**__, I can count to more!_

_**One**__, what comes after one?_

_**Two**__, what come after two?_

_**Three**__, what come after three?_

_**Four**__!_

_I can only count to four! I can only count to four! I can only count to __**four**__!_

_I can only count to four! I can only count to four! I can only count to __**four**__!_

_Count!_

As I was 'jamming out' Mom and Dad came back downstairs. Mom almost fell over laughing, probably at me, and Dad's eyes widened. "I remember these guys…" he muttered before joining me.

_**One**__, you can count to one,_

_**Two**__, you can count to two,_

_**Three**__, you can count to three,_

_**Four**__, you can count to more!_

_**One**__, what comes after one?_

_**Two**__, what come after two?_

_**Three**__, what come after three?_

_**Four**__!_

_We can only count to four! We can only count to four! We can only count to __**four**__!_

_We can only count to four! We can only count to four! We can only count to __**four**__!_

As the guy screamed the word 'numbers' me and Dad looked around. No one moved, so we took a bow, and everyone burst into another laughing fit. "Inuyasha," Mom finally managed, "you really like Psychostick, don't you?" "Is that was that was called?" I asked. Knowing something about music, I asked, "Who's it by?"

When she got her laughing under control, Mom said, "The band is Psychostick. That was Numbers. Every time your father hears them, he stops what he's doing to listen to it." "I remember the first time I heard them," Dad started, "was a few days before we got married. They played a sandwich on the radio!"

"How?" I asked. Mom snickered, and said, "It was a song, but the whole thing was trying to convince you it was a sandwich. Here!" Mom said, grabbing what she called an 'iPod.' She moved her finger across it a little, then plugged it into some cord attached to a big box she called a 'speaker.' I quickly found out why.

Some more guitar-that's what it's called! Finally remembered!-started, and soon the words. Dad and I started rocking out again, and soon Kanume and even Mom had joined us. Grandma just sat there and laughed, taking pictures on the small shiny box.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, looking up at everyone's worried faces. _Again_. I felt tingly as I sat up. "What happened?" I asked. Mom suddenly started laughing. "You were rocking out so hard you _passed_ out!" she said, which let to everyone else laughing. I just sat there, getting angry. _Calm down. No need to ruin the good time…_

After everyone had calmed down, Mom walked into the kitchen and came out holding a glass bottle and three glass cups. She sat the items down on the table and sat down. "Kagome, Inuyasha, would you like a drink?" My parents had shocked looks on their faces. _What's with them? She just offered them something to drink._

Grandma was filling one of the cups when Inuyasha answered, "Sure. Couldn't hurt, right?" Mom sheepishly followed him across the living room, saying, "I guess _one_ drink won't kill me." When Grandma had finished filling one glass, I realized how thirst I was. I quickly snatched the glass and drank the liquid.

"Bleh!" I said as I swallowed it. It was gross. It burned my throat. It made me even thirstier. "What _was_ that stuff?" I asked, sticking my tongue out. Mom, Dad, and Grandma just looked at me, astonished. "What?" I asked. Grandma took the glass back from me, and Mom said, "Inukashi, that was alcohol!"

Not understanding, I shrugged my shoulders and said, "So? What's alcohol?" "Illegal for your age." she answered. Grandma filled the three glasses with this 'alcohol,' but I kept on inquiring. What had I done wrong?

"Why? Does it kill people my age?" "No," Mom started, "but it gets you drunk and it's _really_ bad for you." "Then why are you drinking it?" I asked, suddenly feeling dizzy. I grabbed the edge of table for support. "Whoa."

"Just forget it-Kanume!" Mom yelled as Kanume grabbed a glass. Grandma got it away from her before she could drink it. "Tell you what." Grandma said as Kanume looked at her, confused. "I've got some juice in the refrigerator you can have." Kanume's eyes lightened up, and she asked, "That purple stuff that tastes like grapes?" Grandma nodded her head, and turned to me. "Inukashi, could you get her some juice? You know what it looks like, right?"

I nodded my head and almost fell over walking across the living room. Dad grabbed my shoulder and led me to the couch. "You sit here for a minute. I'll get the juice." He led Kanume to the kitchen.

Suddenly, I felt…how to describe it, heavy? But I felt like I was floating at the same time. It felt…good, actually. Grandma held a glass out to me. "Quickly, before your dad gets back." I looked over to Mom, and she was smiling, whispering, "Quick, quick!"

I gulped the stuff down. It burned my throat so bad I started coughing. _Did they poison me?_ I almost started panicking, but Mom came over and sat next to me, telling me it was okay, that it was normal.

Suddenly, I felt indescribable. I felt like I was spinning, but saw nothing was moving. I was so confused. "Mom, what's happening?" I asked. My words were a little slurred. Her and Grandma just laughed. "My little boy's first drink." Mom said just before Dad and Kanume returned. Kanume went straight upstairs, probably to Mom's old room like always.

I sat on the couch, dazed, watching the adults. My eyes were barely open, and the more they closed, the more dizzy I felt. They talked laughed, drank, talked some more. Yet somehow it was interesting. Then my eyes closed. I felt myself move, something lightly tap my head, and was suddenly very comfortable.

I was shaking. No, someone was shaking me. _What do they want?_ I opened one eye, and Mom looked worried. I instantly sat up, not wanting to worry her. "What's wrong?" I asked, my words barely understandable. "You just hit your head on the table! You're bleeding!" she yelled. I put my hand to my forehead, and sure enough, there was blood coming from the right side. I looked at the table to see a blood spot on the corner.

Mom took me up to the bathroom and had me sit on the lid of the toilet as she bandaged me. "Mom?" I said halfway through. "Yes?" she looked at me. "Should it hurt?" "Probably." she answered. _At least you're honest._ "How long am I gonna be dizzy like this?" I asked her. "You'll feel better in the morning." she said.

"All done!" she said a few seconds later. We started walking downstairs, but I almost fell in the middle of the hallway. I felt one arm go over Mom's shoulder. "Bedtime for you." she said as she helped me to her old room. "I'm part demon." I said. _No shit idiot! Why did I just say that?_

"I know." she said, opening the door. Sadly, Kanume was already asleep on the bed. I pulled my arm back and stumbled towards the stairs. When I got there, I looked back at Mom, who was trying to get me back to the room. "I just need some help down these stairs." I said before I fell down them face-first.

I don't really know what happened. I just remember getting up afterwards, walking to the couch, the adults saying something to me, then I was asleep.

I woke up falling off the couch the next morning. I groaned loudly as I got up. My head hurt.. Grandma walked in from the kitchen holding a 'coffee mug.' "Good morning." she said, sounding like she had a headache too. "How'd you end up on the floor?" "Rolled, I guess." I answered. I put my hand to my head and felt a bandage. "What the-?" I asked, going up to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw a bloody bandage. I ripped in off and saw my forehead caved in on the right.

_What the Hell happened? Mom!_ I rushed down the stairs, worried for Mom, when I suddenly saw her slowly walk out of the room that had belonged to my great-grandfather before he…anyway, she walked out of the room, holding her head.

"Mom!" I almost shouted. "Are you okay?" She looked at me, then to my forehead, and said, "Just hung over. You?" _She's not worried? What the Hell?_ "I don't know what 'hung over' means, but are you sure? No cuts, nothing?" I asked, checking her arms and forehead.

She gently pushed me away. "Inukashi!" she said. "What's gotten into you?" "Look at my head!" I told her. "I'm the only one that got hurt?" "Yeah." Mom said. "You don't remember?" I shook my head. She sighed. "Come sit down." she said. "Have I got a story for you."

She told me what had happened last night as she ate some small, white circles she called 'Tylenol.' She said it helped for headaches, so I ate a couple. As she told the story, my memories of the previous night returned.

I heard a knock on the door and a loud groan in return, Dad letting everyone know the knock had waken him up. The front door opened, and I heard my Uncle Sota shout, "Mom, I'm here!"

**did anyone notice the reference to Master of Nightmares before Kagome explained it? if u did, u get a virtual cookie XD anyway, reviews help a lot. laters!**


	7. Sneaking Out

**mornin' everyone. wanna shout out to my little brother Austen: happy birthday bro! i'm gonna make sure to give u all 15 of ur birthday dead legs XD anyway wanna shout out Anya Primrose for reviewin' and sorry about the dialogue everyone. i'm tryin' here! so, enjoy!**

****Uncle Sota walked in the door, but almost turned around when he heard Dad let out another moan. When he joined us, he looked worse than I'd ever seen him before. "Dad, are you okay?" I asked. He just nodded his head in reply.

"What happened to you guys?" Uncle Sota asked us. Mom just pointed to the empty glass bottle that, last night, had stored the alcohol. When he turned back to us, he had a big cheesy grin on his face. _Do cheesy grins run through Mom's family or somethin'?_ "You guys got drunk, huh?"

Grandma told him yes, and for the first time, he noticed my forehead. "Whoa, what happened to you?" "I think I fell." I said. "You _think_?" he asked, surprise written all over his face. "What do you mean, you think?" "Inukashi had a little bit to drink." Mom answered. Sota started asking questions, which led to Mom recalling the entire night.

Everyone was focused on Mom. _Now's my chance._ Slowly, quietly, I left the house, and when I was sure they hadn't heard me, I walked over to the mini-shrine that housed the well. I slid the door open and jumped through. _Mom's gonna kill me when I get back...Oh well._

After landing on my face again, I exited the well and ran to the village. Naturally, it only took me a few seconds, and I almost ran right into Mantosu. "Inukashi!" he exclaimed. "You're back?" "Not really." I said. "Just sneakin' out for a bit." Before he could suck me into some conversation, I ran off. _Sorry Mantosu, but I've gotta go...forgive me._

It didn't take me long to catch her scent. I followed it to a river, where I found her sitting by the water. She heard me approaching, and turned her head in surprise. She was even more surprised when she realized it was me.

"Sirka."

I covered the rest of the distance between us and pulled her into my embrace. "You're back." she said. I pulled her closer to me. "No." She looked up at me, confused. "I mean, I'm not back. I snuck out for a bit." I let her go, only to be asked, "Why? Oh my God! What happened to your head?"

_Shit._ "Fell on a table. I'm fine." I answered her, but she didn't listen. She pulled a bandage out of her kimono-_She carries them around?_-and put it on my head. "There. _Now_ it's fine." I just frowned. "If I needed one, _I_ could have done it myself." I told her. "If neither me nor your mother put bandages on you, you would have bled to death by now." she told me back.

I just looked up. "You know I'm right." she said. I sighed. "Don't look so down all the time. Have a little fun!" she added before pushing me into the lake. _Time for some fun._ I held perfectly still and felt the back of my head surface. It was muffled from the water, but I heard Sirka say my name. Then again, louder. She almost screamed my name before I came up for air.

She didn't look happy. "That wasn't funny." she said. "You really had me worried." "This water's cold." I replied. "What?" she yell-asked. "What does that have to do with anything?" "Fair warning!" I yelled before pulling her into the lake. "Inukashi, no!" Then she was underwater. She resurfaced almost instantly, and to my surprise, started _laughing_!

Next thing I knew, water slapped me in the face. Then again. "Sirka!" I tried yelling. I just ended up with a mouthful of water. "Stop, splashing, me!" I managed between her splashes. She didn't stop, so I started splashing her back, and before I knew it, we were in a full splash war, laughing the whole time.

I could have done that all day until Sirka sneezed. I quickly carried her out of he water and set her back down on the grass. She sneezed again before saying, "Sorry. Guess my body got a little cold." "Don't apologize." I said before picking her back up. I ran, not towards the village, which must've freaked her out a little, as her hear rate increased.

"Where are we going?" she asked. I just smirked, and in minutes, we were at a hot spring. "If you're cold, then you should warm up." I said. Then I sneezed. Sirka gave me a look I couldn't identify. "Guess you're cold too, huh?" she asked me, a smile slowly touching her mouth. I just shrugged. "I'll be fine." Then another sneeze got out. _Damn it._

"Well, now there's a problem, huh?" Sirka asked, smile never fading. "We're both sneezing, so we both need to get in the hot spring." "What are gettin' at?" I asked. I had an idea, and I was hoping I was right. _Wait, no! I want to be wrong, right?_ She giggled, and started undressing.

"S-Sirka! What are you doing?" She looked over to me, noticing my eyes examining her naked body. She laughed a little more and stepped into the water. "Come on in." she told me. "It's nice and warm." My face blushing darker red than ever before, I slowly undressed and stepped in. I let a relaxed sigh escape me, and Sirka pulled me deeper into the water.

"Inukashi..." I looked down at her, and our gazes met. Slowly, our heads came closer, until suddenly, our lips met. There was a part of me that enjoyed it. But also, she could do better than _me_, a lowly quarter-demon, right?

When our lips parted, our gazes met again. She put her head against my chest. Without realizing it, I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer. She suddenly looked down, and I realized I was poking her. _God, not now! Shit!_

She just giggled. "Down, boy." "Can't teach an old dog new tricks, right?" I said. "Where'd you hear that?" _Where _did_ I hear that?_ "I think somewhere at my grandma's." She just kissed me again. _This is nice._

**ah, how cute! i actually thought up this chapter with Inuyasha and Kagome and planned to have it in the previous book, but i think it goes better here. anyway, thoughts? reviews? they're fuel ppl, especially ones with ur ideas. laters!**


	8. Shopping for Trouble

**omfg i'm sooooo pissed. this is the second time i've had to type this chapter. my mom's laptop just suddenly backed out, deleting the WHOLE DAMN CHAPTER! anyway, enjoy...i'm not going to :( disclaimers and shoutout to Anya Primrose for reviewing almost every chapter**

"Sorry, but I gotta go."  
I'd returned Sirka to the village. I wanted to stay with her, but Mom was gonna kill me enough as it was. I gave her a quick peck on the lips before running to the well and returning to Grandma's house.

As soon as I jumped out of the well, I heard Dad yell, "The well!" _Shit._ I opened the door to the mini-shrine to see my parents walking towards me, more angry than I'd ever seen them. _I'm gonna get it this time..._ Dad stopped" a few feet away, but Mom walked right up to me. "Inukashi Higurashi! Where the Hell have you been?" _That's the first time __I've ever heard her cuss... _I dropped my gaze, but she instantly said, "Look at me! Where were you?" "The Feudal Era." I admitted. "Why? Who did you go see?" _No sense dragging Sirka into this._ "No one." "Don't you dare lie to me! Who gave you that bandage?"

"He went to see Sirka." Dad cut in. "I can smell her all over him." He gave me a _we'll talk about it later_ look. Mom sighed, and I saw the anger slowly leave her eyes. Suddenly, they filled with tears. _Why's she crying?_ "Do you know how worried I was?" she asked me. I froze in place. _She _worried_ about me?_ I hugged her. "Mom, you don't need to worry about me." I tried reassuring her. It must've worked somewhat, because she didn't cry. She just said, "Inukashi, this time is _so_ different than the Feudal Era. Promise me, when we're here, you'll never do anything like that again." I looked around and noticed the whole family was watching us. "I promise." I told her.

She backed away, and Dad stepped forward. "Your mother may not be mad at you, but trust, I'm _pissed_. Here's your punishment." he said as he handed me a wooden sword. _Really?_ He walked towards the biggest clearing in the yard, and I followed. We each took our own stances, and we rushed each other.

If Dad had been holding back before, he wasn't now. _I won't lose again!_ Somehow, I managed to block most of his attacks, but couldn't land a single one on him. _Wait. I block, he dodges. Maybe..._

I stopped blocking and started dodging. Dad realized what I was doing, and calculated his attacks much more carefully. I quickly figured out it was easier to block than to dodge. Fatigue soon slowed me down. _Damn it...now now._

He tried to finish the match by aiming for my left temple. I ducked it, and saw my opportunity. I lunged at his head, feeling victory coming closer. He realized what I was doing, and barely saw his sword before I was knocked out.

* * *

I woke up in Uncle Sota's old room with the worse pain in my head I'd ever felt. I tried to stand, but fell right back down. _Dizzy..._Eventually, I managed to get to the door. Before I could open it, Uncle Sota did, almost knocking me over with it. "Oh, sorry!" he said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I told him. "Move." "Can't" he said with a huge smile. "Your parents told me not to let you leave this room." "And if I _force_ my way out?" "You wouldn't hurt me, would you? I'm your Uncle Sota!"

"Depends. Does this hurt?" I asked as I picked him up and dropped him on the bed. He laughed like a kid the whole time. Not bothering to stick around, I stumbled down the stairs, Uncle Sota close behind me.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw Grandma and Kanume watching T.V. Grandma looked at me and gasped. "I'm fine." I told her. _Don't even try, please..._ She didn't. She just motioned for me to sit on the couch next to her, so I did. "What happened?" I asked. "Your father knocked you out. He hit your wound with full force." When she saw the look on my face, she quickly added, "Don't act like he meant to. He felt bad enough about it. In case you're wondering, he went with your mom back to the Feudal Era." "Why?" I asked. "Adult business!" Kanume piped in. _Of course._

"Well, I gotta go." Uncle Sota announced. "Got a girl to propose to." "You mean Hitomi?" I asked, stunned. He nodded. "Finally." I added. He grinned, and said, "Bye guys, love you!" Then he was gone.

Shortly after, my parents returned. Mom 's jaw dropped when she saw me. "Inukashi, what are you doing up?" "Watching T.V. You?" I replied. "I told Sota to-" "I know." I cut her off. "He wouldn't let me leave, so I ate him." Dad laughed, but Mom said, "Okay, so where is he now?" "Probably my small intestine by now." "Inukashi!" "He left to propose to Hitomi." "Seriously!" "I am! Ask Grandma!"

Mom looked at Grandma, and she said, "Yep. He's gonna propose to her tonight." Mom got excited. When she calmed down, she let out a loud, "Oh!" making everyone jump. "Inukashi, since you're awake, come walk with me." Confused, I got up and followed her. She put a hat on my head and we started walking through town.

"What's this about?" I asked. _She's not still mad, is she?_ "Well, you want some more ramen, right? We need to buy more, remember?" _Oh yeah! I forgot!_ Mom must've seen my face brighten, because she giggled.

We eventually got to the store Mom was looking for. _Wait, I remember this store!_ No, it was not my first time going shopping with Mom. "You remember where the ramen is?" she asked me. I nodded, and went to grab some while she got her other things. I took my time, smelling each one, trying to remember if I'd gotten it before. Eventually, I had decided on thirty of the cups. I was looking for Mom when I heard her say, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

I found her, and she was helping some guy pick up his stuff, when suddenly he looked at her. "Kagome?" he asked. "Kagome, is it really you?" Mom looked up. "Hojo!" she shouted in surprise. "You remember me!" _Who's this guy?_

After Mom helped this 'Hojo' pick his stuff up, he looked at Dad's mark. "What's that?" he asked, his hand slowly going towards it. I let out a low growl, and he quickly retreated. "Inukashi, be nice!" Mom snapped at me. "Oh, Hojo, this is my son, Inukashi. Inukashi, this is Hojo." "So what's that?" Hojo asked again, pointing at the mark. "This?" Mom asked, doing her best to look at it. "I, uh, got attacked by a dog a few years back." His eyes widened. "Oh my God!" he shouted, drawing the attention of a few people. "It's lucky you're okay." he said in a lower tone.

"Yeah." Mom said, sounding uneasy. _This guy's gonna piss me off._ "So, Kagome, why didn't you tell anyone you were back in town?" Hojo asked. "I'm only here for a couple days." she said. "I was just here to visit my mom and Sota." Hojo looked hurt. _God, what a baby._ "Well, we've missed you, Kagome. _I've_ missed you. Maybe we could go get a cup of coffee or something later?"

_You did NOT just ask my mom out, you motherfucker!_ "Hojo, I'm married." Mom quickly told him. "Me, too, but that doesn't mean two friends can't catch up, does it?" I swear I could almost hear Mom's mental sigh. "Sorry, Hojo, I can't." Mom started checking out, and Hojo did the same. Unfortunately for us, he was finished at the same time as us.

Hojo blocked Mom's way, and I glared at him. He pretended not to see me. "Kagome, we're both married. That's what makes it so sweet." he said before trying to force a kiss on her. _Wrong move, bitch!_

Before Mom even knew what was happening, I grabbed him by the shoulders and _threw_ him through the shop window. Almost everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. The few that didn't ran away screaming.

I heard Hojo trying to get up, but before he could, I stepped through the window frame and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The fear in his eyes...I'm not proud to admit it, but I enjoyed it. I pulled my fist back, and gave him a punch to the face. His left eye almost immediately swelled shut. I did it again, hearing his nose and cheekbone break. I pulled my fist back once more, only to have it grabbed from behind. I turned around and Mom started pulling me in the direction of Grandma's house.

"Come on!" she yelled. "We have to go, NOW!" Without hesitating, I scooped her into my arms and used the rooftops to get back to the house. About halfway there, I looked down at her. "Are you...mad at me?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No, Inukashi." I felt relieved. "But, you can't do stuff like that in this time." "I know." I said. "The 'police' and stuff. Sorry...I couldn't stop myself. When he tried to..." Mom started rubbing my ear, like she always did to let me know everything would be okay. Even as she did, I couldn't forgive myself.

We arrived a couple minutes later. I heard Dad and Kanume laughing. It couldn't be at the T.V. because the 'news' was on. _Who watches the news?_ My question was answered when we walked inside to see Grandma watching the news and Dad chasing Kanume around the house. "Give it back!" Dad said in his laughter. Kanume just laughed. All three of them noticed us at the same time, oddly enough, and Dad quickly snatched his hat from Kanume.

"Oh, you're back!" Dad said. Kanume ran to give Mom a hug. Grandma just smiled at us. _Maybe they don't have to know._

As soon as that thought entered my head, the newscaster said, "And in local news, a man was thrown through a shop window and _attacked_ earlier today." _Shit._ "A couple touring from America was fortunate enough to catch the incident on video."

The screen changed to showing what happened from across the street. Grandma gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Kanume scooted closer to the T.V., and I looked over to see Dad glaring at me. Mom just sighed. "Witnesses from inside the store say the victim tried forcing himself on the attacker's mother, and was just defending her." The anchor continued. "However, it quickly turned from defense to offense, as the attacker broke the man's nose and left _cheekbone_. The owner of the store-"

Grandma shut it off. I dropped my gaze, feeling everyone else's on me. I looked up to Dad and said, "Dad, I'm sorry. But he-" Dad held his hand up, signaling for me to stop. "Son," he started with a sigh, "I'm not angry." A shock ran through my body. _He's not mad?_ "Inukashi, if anything, we should be thanking you." Grandma added. "If you weren't there, who knows what would've happened?"

The phone rang, making all of us jump. Grandma looked at what she called the 'caller I.D.' "It's Hojo. Are you here?" she asked, looking at Mom in particular. She shook her head and said, "Let's go." With that, we went back to the Feudal Era while Grandma dealt with the trouble _I_ had caused. I still felt like a jerk.

**finally done with it (again!) i hope none of you are Hojo fans, 'cause if you are, I have a feeling I lost some readers XD anyway, plz review, maybe throw an idea of your own in with it. Laters!**


	9. Victory

**hey guys finally back. sooooooo sorry about the long update. i decided to take a break to help clear writer's block (it worked!). Shoutout & message to Anya Primrose: thank you for reviewing as often as u do, and i know i'm bad at the dialogue. in fact, i suck at it. not only that, but sometimes i get in a hurry and just put whatever. sorry, i know it's not something an 'author' would do, but...anyway, usual disclaimers. enjoy!**

We went back to the village. _How can they be so content staying in this damn village all the time? It's so BORING!_ Almost as if I had complained out loud, Dad told me to follow him and tossed me a wooden sword. _Really?_

We took our places, and I immediately rushed him in hopes that a barrage of attacks would have some kind of effect. However, like most of my thoughts in spars with Dad, I was wrong. He easily ducked, sidestepped, or blocked all of my strikes. I got angry and started swinging faster. I must've made an opening, because Dad hit me in the gut, sending me flying across our imaginary arena.

I got up clutching my stomach. _I get it. It's my anger that loses me matches._ I took a deep breath to calm down, and easily ducked his attack at my head. He pivoted, bringing the sword back around. I jumped and saw my opening. _Now!_ I almost couldn't believe it when my sword broke on the top of Dad's head. I gawked, watching him _almost_ fall over, but he never did.

_Did I finally beat him?_ Dad looked at me in awe, surprised himself. He looked at the broken piece of the sword at his feet, then the handle at mine, making me realize that I'd dropped it. "Dad, I-" I couldn't find any words. Hell, I could barely believe what had happened, how could I describe it?

He grinned. "Good job, Inukashi." Him congratulating me-that hit a nerve in me. I felt proud, yet also the need to do more...but what? "As good as you did, don't get too cocky." I looked over to Dad. "A big head can get you killed quicker than you'd think."

Before we could say more, someone came rushing out of the woods. "Please, help us!" I could smell he was from a different village, one pretty far away to travel from alone. There must be something wrong with the village. Knowing my parents' popularity, he must've come here looking for help getting rid of a demon.

When he told us his story, he confirmed almost everything I had thought. _Hmm...this is exactly what I need. I could go to the village, kill the demon, and show Dad what I'm REALLY about. I'm not some kid anymore that needs your help all the time anymore__._

The villager and my parents were talking. _But would they let me? I _did_ beat Dad today, but like he said, that doesn't mean I'm invincible. Never hurt to try...__  
_

"I'll go." I interrupted. Mom's jaw dropped and Dad glared at me. The villager said, "You, a mere _child_?" I was about to protest when Dad said, "Like _Hell_ you are!" "Why not?" I asked. "Because," Mom answered, "there's no reason for you to go." "But there is!" I replied. "This will be the perfect chance to-"

"To get yourself killed?" Dad 'finished' for me. "You're _not_ going, so you may as well drop it. Kagome," he turned to Mom, "we'll leave tomorrow." I opened my mouth to keep trying, but Mom didn't let me. "Inukashi, _no_. I'm not letting you go."

I snarled and walked off, hearing Mom yell something about my attitude._Like I'm gonna listen to you right now._

Walking through Dad's forest, I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned, Raiden drawn, to see Sirka jump in surprise. Feeling horrible, I quickly sheathed the weapon. "What do _you_ want?"

"Nice to see you too." she said sarcastically. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." I muttered, turning to head deeper into the woods, when I felt Sirka grab my arm. I turned in surprise to see a hurt look on her face.

"Inukashi, you've _never_ talked to me like that." She paused, probably letting the guilt I felt sink in. "Something's _obviously_ wrong. Please, tell me." I let my gaze fall. "It's nothing, really..."

"This isn't about your parents not letting you go slay that demon, is it?" I didn't answer, as she obviously already knew. She sighed. "When has your dad telling you no ever stopped you?" I looked up, and she had a strange look in her eyes. "He has to sleep sometime, right?"

_Is she really...?_ "Sirka, are you saying I should go anyway?" Sirka laughed and said, "I'll meet you at the Sacred Tree when the moon is highest in the sky." "Sirka, you're _not_ coming with me." I replied. "Calm down, _Inuyasha_." she said sarcastically, angering me. "I know you'll protect me if I need it. Anyway, it's not like I'm going unarmed." _What?_ "You're bringing a weapon?" I asked. Instead of answering me, she hugged me and ran back to the village.

_Guess I shouldn't be surprised. Sango _is_ a demon slayer, after all. I wonder what kind of weapon she'll bring?__ Damn it, Sirka, why is it I can never stay mad after talking to you?_ My anger gone, I quickly returned to the village. I heard Sirka running behind me. I turned and said, "Beat ya." with a grin, and went home.

The rest of the day passed slowly. I did some chores with Kanume, ate dinner, did some more chores, and 'went to bed.' After a couple hours, I finally heard Dad snoring lightly, and snuck out of the house.

When I reached the Sacred Tree, my jaw dropped. Sirka was there. She was wearing a demon slayer outfit that looked really good on her. She had two swords: one at her hip and one slung across her back. Her hair hung down, blowing in the wind.

She walked up to me and closed my mouth, whispering, "It's not polite to stare." I felt the heat rush to my face, and she giggled. "What is it?"

"N-nothing..." I muttered. "It's just that...you look, uh..." Unable to finish my sentence, I just dropped my gaze. She giggled again and asked, "Ready?" Looking back up, I nodded my head, and we set off.

* * *

We walked mostly in silence. Eventually, I noticed Sirka looking up occasionally. "What is it?" I asked, looking up. "The stars." she answered. "There's so many." Remembering what Mom taught me, I said, "You know, in the future, you can't see the stars as good." She looked at me, confused. "There's these things called 'air pollutants' that block them out. Also, there are ways for there to always be light, and the light blocks them out, too."

"You seem to know a lot." Sirka told me. "Well, my mom taught me a little bit about space." I replied sheepishly. "Really? Like what?" "Well, here's something hard to believe: the planet is actually _round_." "What?" she asked. "No way." "Way." I said. "If you walk in a straight line, you'll eventually end up back where you started." I continued with my little knowledge of the 'Universe' as Mom called it, impressing Sirka.

Eventually, I ran out of things to tell her. When I finished, she said, "Wow. I guess guys can be cute _and_ smart." We both stopped in our tracks and our gazes met.

"Sirka."  
"Inukashi."  
"Sirka."  
"Inukashi."  
"Sirka."  
"Inukashi."

The Sun suddenly rose, and I realized our faces were inches apart. I quickly jerked back, my face hot, and cleared my throat. "Shall we get going?" Sirka nodded, her face red, and we set off once more.

**what'd ya think about that Rosario + Vampire reference? i'll get working on the next chapter soon. ur reviews mean a lot, especially if they have some ideas in them. well, laters!**


	10. I'm Sorry

**hey guys im back! so my dad's pissed at me for letting my sister draw a bra on me with sharpie then posting it on facebook XD thanks (again!) to Anya Primrose and to my brother Austen (aka 'you know who' or however u spelled it) for reviewing. usual disclaimers (even tho i wish i didn't have to) enjoy!**

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we arrived, the smell of ash, demons, and death was almost overwhelming. Sirka gasped at the sight: most of the huts had been burned down, while some were partially destroyed. Only one remained untouched, and I guessed the head of the village lived in it.

We started towards the hut, only to have a bunch of spears pointed at my face. I quickly drew Raiden and growled, but Sirka put an arm on my shoulder, calming me down (oddly enough).

"Demon!" one spearman yelled. "Leave this place or die!" Sirka stood in front of me. "Stop! We're here to slay the demon! One of your villagers asked us for help!" They slowly lowered their spears. "Forgive us." the same guy said. "As you can see, our village has been ravaged by demons." Sirka nodded her head while I sheathed Raiden. _Good thing she's here._

The spearmen led us to the hut, and as I suspected, it was the home of the head villager. When we entered, the 'tough' guys went to patrol the village or something.

"Welcome." the head villager said. "I am Tozuno. My apologies for how my militia treated you. You must understand, however, that bringing a demon wasn't the smartest move." "That's okay." Sirka said. "By the way, he's only quarter demon." I glared at her, but she pretended not to notice.

"Quarter...demon?" Tozuno wondered aloud. He shrugged his shoulders. "Either way, I must thank you for coming. Forgive me for pointing out, you seem to be just children. Oh well. As long as the demon gets slain, I don't care who does it."

"Wait, _demon_, as in only one?" Sirka asked. "Yes. Well, not always. Sometimes there's more. I believe they're part of some cult. They're always wearing black cloaks with hoods that cover their faces. They seem to be looking for someone."

"Why d'ya say that?" I asked. _A demon cult? Is this guy nuts or somethin'?_ "Every night they attack, they ask if we want to give them Inuyasha." I quickly stood up upon hearing my father's name. I grabbed Tozuno by his kimono and lifted him up. "Are you sure?" I snarled. "Are they really looking for Inuyasha?" Tozuno grunted in fear, and after getting a nasty look from Sirka, I put him back down.

"Does the name mean something to you, young one?" he asked. I turned to Sirka. "What do these demons want with my father?" She shrugged her shoulders, and I faced Tozuno. "Does the demon attack in some kind of pattern? Do you know when he'll be back?" "They come every night. They said that tonight, if we didn't give them Inuyasha, he would destroy the village and kill us all."

"Guess we gotta wait until night." Sirka said. I nodded, and we rested the rest of the day.

* * *

The sun was setting. _He'll be here soon._

"INUKASHI!" I stiffened at the sound. _Fuck!_ I went outside and saw Dad approaching the hut, fuming, followed by Mom and Mantosu.

"Inukashi!" Mom yelled. "You and Sirka get over here right now!" I pulled my head back in and looked at Sirka. "What is it?" she asked. "We're so busted." Her eyes grew, and we walked outside.

When we reached my parents and Mantosu, Mom walked right up and slapped me in the face. On most occasions, I would have been angered, but I knew I deserved it. _She must've been worried._

I stood there, gaze lowered, while Mom looked like she was deciding whether to slap me again. Before she could, Dad punched the top of my head. _I deserved that, too..._

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking, boy?" Dad asked me while Mantosu scolded Sirka. "You're gonna get it _so_ bad when we get back home." "You really wanna know what I was thinking?" I asked, despite the fear of getting the Hell beaten out of me. "I was thinking this was a good chance to prove to you how much I've grown up."

"Inukashi, what did I tell you last time you disappeared?" Mom screamed at me. "You promised you wouldn't pull any more stunts like this! You promised!" Suddenly, she broke down into tears, destroying me inside. _Mom's crying...and it's my fault. What have I done?_ Tears swelling in my own eyes, I pulled her into an embrace. "Mom," I started, voice cracking, "I'm so, so sorry." The tears were falling from my face now. "You're right, I did promise. Then I broke it. I know I can never do anything to undo this." Unable to say anything more, I just buried my face into her hair.

She pulled out of my embrace, leaving a wet spot on my shirt. "I'm sorry." she said. "For slapping you." "Don't be. I deserved it."

"Oh SHIT!" Dad suddenly yelled, looking up. I looked up, then saw it. The new moon, our time of weakness. _Of all the traits to inherit..._ I felt myself weakening. I looked over, and Dad's hair started turning black.

The sun had set, and we were human. Sirka and Mantosu looked at us, eyes widened. _I never told Sirka..._ I walked over to them and explained.

"On the night of the new moon, my dad loses his demonic powers and turns human until the Sun rises. I inherited that, so I, too, am human." Dad grabbed me by the hair and turned me to face him. I'd never seen him look so...pissed.

"See what you've done?" he growled. "Now, not only do I have to protect your mother in my human form, I also have to protect you, Mantosu, _and_ Sirka!" "You make it sound like I'm not gonna fight with you." I said.

"Because you're not." my parents said at the _same time_. "The Hell I'm not!" I yelled, probably sounding like Dad. "You're just a mortal, Dad! Besides, the demon attacking this village is looking for _you_ specifically!" Dad's eye twitched when he heard that.

"He's...looking for _me_?" He looked at Mom. "Kagome, this might be more serious than we thought."

Before Mom could say anything, someone yelled, "The demon! It's here!" We ran to where the scream came from to find a black-cloaked figure standing there with a dead villager at his feet.

"Inuyasha." he said. "You've changed." Dad growled, and Mom started trembling. "Inuyasha, is that...?"

"Mazutear!" Dad yelled as he charged the figure.

**Oooh, I feel like a jerk for leaving that kind of cliffhanger! What's gonna happen? Mazutear, the 'Master of Nightmares,' is back! Ready for reviews! btw, i have a new poll up. check it out plz it would make me even happier than a review (altho reviews are good too!)  
**


	11. No!

**no votes on the poll yet...:P come on guys, help me out heer! anyway, i have a feeling i made a few enemies with the last chapter. but honestly, who would have expected Mazutear to come back? o, btw "you know who" u can stop with the whole 'hurry up asshole' bullcrap (yes, i kno who u r). disclaimers. enjoy!**

Dad rushed the demon, but he was gone just before he got cut. Dad immediately looked around, obviously knowing who this 'Mazutear' was. _Wait, didn't he say Raiden belonged to this guy? Is that why he's trying to find him?_

Before I could finish my thoughts, I felt an arm around my throat and the ground fall out from under my feet_. _No, I was _in the air_! Looking down, I saw everyone looking up at me.

"Inuyasha." Mazutear called out. "It seems you not only have a daughter, but also a _son_. How disgusting, mating with the human girl." "What did you do to Kanume?" Dad screamed. "Don't worry about her." Mazutear tightened his grip on me, choking me. I grabbed his arm, but in my human form, I was too weak to do anything. "I have no interest in her. It's your _son_ you should be worried about."

I tried to struggle against Mazutear's grip, but he just squeezed tighter. "Let him go!" I heard Mom yell just before one of her sacred arrows hit him in the shoulder. He hissed, loosening his grip enough for me to breathe. "I _said_," Mom yelled, knocking another arrow, "let him GO!"

The next arrow would have gone right through Mazutear's head, had he not used my body as a shield. I felt the arrow pierce my chest, inches from my heart. I let out a groan of pain as Mazutear chuckled. "Careful, little girl. You wouldn't want to kill your own son, would you?"

Seeing my only chance, I bit his arm. While he recoiled, I kicked him in the gut and was free from his grip. Luckily, I flipped in the air and landed on my back.

Mom ran over to me, screaming my name. I could barely breathe, barely see, barely hear. By time Mom got to me, everything was blurry. I could barely make out the tears in her eyes as she apologized over and over.

I pulled the arrow out of my chest, blood oozing from the hole. Mom grabbed my wrist and said something. Not that I could hear anything besides muffled gibberish. Suddenly, Sirka and Mantosu came into sight. _Where's Dad?_

I slowly stood up, my chest on fire. _Damn, good thing I'm in my human form. Don't wanna be purified._ The pain slowly started numbing, like all my wounds did. Sadly, when I was in human form, the pain usually returned with a vengance shortly afterwards.

"Inukashi!" I turned to see the worried faces of my mother and my friends. "Don't." I said. "Dad needs help."

I drew Raiden and rushed to where Dad and Mazutear were fighting. It looked like Mazutear was winning. _Please, hold on, Dad._ There was no way I was losing my father.

Mazutear was so focused on Dad that he didn't see me until after I put Raiden through his heart. He winced in pain, pulling back. Before I could attack him again, I heard Sirka scream.

I whipped around to see some kind of tentacle wrapping itself around her waist. She drew her swords and cut it, only to be attacked by dozens more. I ran to her, seeing Dad start to overpower Mazutear.

Before I could do anything, I felt one of the tentacles go through my stomach. It quickly pulled out, and I heard a deep chuckle as I fell to my knees. I looked up to see a demon with the weirdest form I'd ever seen, with varying tentacles everywhere.

A sacred arrow went through him, putting a huge hole in his chest, before it _regenerated_. _How the Hell is any of this possible?_ "NARAKU!" Mom yelled, firing three more arrows at once.

_Naraku? No, it can't be. _THE_ Naraku, the one that had gathered all of the Sacred Jewel shards and almost killed my parents?_ Dad yelled something, and I turned to see him battling _three_ Mazutears. _What the fuck is going on?_

"How's this possible?" Dad yelled, barely surviving against the onslaught of Mazutear attacks. Deciding he was in more immediate danger, I ran to him, leaving Naraku to Mom, Sirka, and Mantosu.

I swung at the nearest Mazutear, who instantly vanished. The other two did, too, and one reappeared a few feet away from us. "That blade." he said. "Inuyasha, how ironic that you would give your son my sword before I killed you and gave Tetsusaiga to my new friend Naraku."

"How the Hell are you alive?" Dad asked. "I killed you all those years ago!" "Correct." Mazutear said as he rushed us. When he got a few feet in front of us, he _teleported_ (I guess you could call it) behind us. "I'm not exactly sure _how_ we're alive, but we are. Now, you die."

I saw a sword emerge from my father's chest. He yelled in pain as I screamed in fury. I didn't notice Raiden start glowing blue until I swung it at Mazutear. I cut him in half, electricity surging through his legs and his upper body. His eyes widened. "Naraku, we leave!" he yelled before teleporting away. I turned around to see Naraku fly away, leaving a very injured Sirka on the ground.

I ran over to her. _No, you can't die. It's MY fault you're here, it's MY fault you're hurt. Please, live!_ I got to her, and her breathing was shallow. I kneeled by her as the others surrounded us.

I grabbed her hand. "Sirka! Sirka, say something! Please! SIRKA!" Her eyes slowly opened, and she talked in mutters. "Inukashi, you're okay." "Save your strength!" I said as Mantosu kneeled next to me. "Sirka," he said, "come on, you can't-" "Don't say it!" I cut him off.

She moaned and shut her eyes, her breathing slowing. I scooped her into my arms, tears welling in my eyes. "Come on." I muttered, feeling my wounds opening further. "We have to go."

The head villager put us up for the night. As I lay there, too many thoughts were going through my head.

_"The Hell you are! I'll go!"  
"Like that's ever stopped you?"  
"Are you saying...?"  
"I'll meet you at the Sacred Tree."  
"The Hell you are!"  
"Calm down, _Inuyasha_"  
"Sirka, say something!"  
"You're okay..."  
"Sirka, you can't-"  
"Don't say it!"_

_This is my fault. If I hadn't been acting like such a kid, Sirka would be fine...then again, could Dad have taken on Mazutear and Naraku in his human form? I may have saved him, but I might have gotten my best friend killed. It's my fault the woman I lo-  
_

I shook my head. _The woman I _what_?__ I can't love Sirka, can I? I mean, she's my best friend, nothing more. Right? And even if I _did_ love her__, she couldn't love me. After all, I nearly got her killed..._

These thoughts went through my head until I was blessed with sleep.

**so, how many more enemies did i make bringing back Naraku? if that didn't want to make u murder me, wat will? maybe if i kill off a main character...calm down, i'm kidding. or am i? guess u'll have to find out! the more reviews and votes on my poll i get, the less likely someone is to die. how about i put it this way-review and vote, or Sirka doesn't make it thru the night :) laters!**


	12. Confessions

**omg a whole freakin' vote on the poll :P do u guys want Sirka to die that bad? jeez, i thought I was bad...anyway, gotta throw out those disclaimers. shoutout to Anya Primrose for reviewing (even if u _do_ wanna murder me) here's** the** next chapter. enjoy**

I woke with a start, reliving what had happened in my dreams. I wasn't in the same room I fell asleep in...I was home.

_Sirka!_ I tried sitting up, but my upper body screamed in protest. _Damn...guess I'm weaker than I thought._ I couldn't pick up her scent. Heart racing, I forced myself to stand, not caring about the pain.

I stumbled to the doorway, using the wall for support. I saw Mantosu approaching, who broke into a run when he saw me. "Inukashi!" he said, reaching me. "What're you doing up?"

"Where's Sirka?" I asked through my gritted teeth. He grabbed my arm and tried walking me back to my bed. I shook him off, the pain in my chest and stomach flaring. "I'm fine, damn it. Where is she?"

"According to your line of thinking, she's fine. By most people's standards, she's not doing too well." My heart started pounding. "I need...I need to see her..." I coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"Kashi," he used the nickname Sirka had given me years ago, "I don't think you're in any shape to be walking. Why don't you-" I pushed him to the ground and started towards his house.

I only took a few steps before an arm much stronger than Mantosu's wrapped around my waist and dragged me back home. While I was being laid down like a kid, I saw my father's face, full of anger...and worry?

"What the Hell are you doing?" he asked me. "You're lucky to be alive! Don't push it!" He kneeled next to me. "How'd you know I was awake?" I asked. He snorted. "You can't start coughing up blood and not expect me to _smell_ it.

"You never answered my question." I looked at him, confused. "I _know_ those wounds have to hurt. Why were you up walking around?" I had just noticed Mantosu standing behind Dad.

"I...wanted to see Sirka." I answered. "It's _my_ fault she's hurt..." Dad and Mantosu looked at me with, what, sorrow? Something in their eyes I couldn't identify. "Please...just let me see her, and I won't even roll over until I'm healed."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Dad said, picking me back up. "Mantosu, weren't you in the middle of something?" Mantosu stiffened, then walked off, probably to get some water of something. I felt Dad start moving and saw Sirka's hut coming closer into view.

Dad walked in. "You're daughter's got a guest." he said to Sango. I expected her to give me a look of hate, but there was just worry and grief in her eyes. Dad set me on my feet, and I sat next to Sirka. Dad and Sango left the hut.

"Sirka?" Her eyes fluttered open, and a smile touched her lips when she saw me. "Kashi." she said back. Her voice was so weak, it was painful to hear. I took her hand, why, I didn't know. I just felt like I should have.

"You came." She sounded better, but I knew better. "Sirka, I..." I couldn't figure out how to word it, so I just came right out with it. "Sirka, I'm so, so sorry." Tears were forming in my eyes. "It's my fault you got hurt. I...I know I can't _ever_ make it up to you. I'm sorry."

She smiled again. "Don't be. After all, it was _my_ idea for us to go. Besides, if we hadn't been there, Inuyasha would have died." The tears were falling down my face. "Kashi, you're crying. Why?"

"I...just got something in my eye." I started wiping the tears away while Sirka giggled to herself. "You're a terrible liar." I looked down at her and saw she was still smiling.

"Sirka, I realized something." Her smile faded, replaced by curiosity. "I don't know why it took your near-death for me to realize this but...I think, no, I...

"I love you." She gasped, and I realized how much easier it was to breathe. _Baka! Why? There's no way she could-_

"I love you too, Kashi." I looked at her, feeling my eyes widen and blood rush to my face. _She...she loves me?_ "Really?" I asked, probably sounding like an idiot. She giggled. "Of course. How couldn't I?"

I couldn't help but smile. She returned it with one of her own. Without noticing, I inched closer to her until my lips met hers. We stayed like that, and during it, I didn't care about anything else. She was alive, and that's all that mattered. And to add to it, she actually loved me back!

I pulled away. "Kashi." she said sweetly, making me melt. _Neither one of us even realize that she's got me wrapped around her finger..._ I had to fight not to laugh at the thought. She giggled, and I asked about it. She eyed me, and we realized we had been thinking the same thing.

We broke into laughter as Sango, Miroku, and Mom walked in. "What's so funny?" Miroku asked as Mom and Sango giggled to themselves. "Nothing." I replied, standing up. I instantly fell back down, the pain returning.

Mom put my arm over her shoulder, saying her goodbyes. I turned to Sirka. "See ya later." "Bye." Mom and I left, heading towards our own home.

"So?" Mom asked. "So, what?" Mom giggled some more. "Who said it first?" "Said _what_ first? Damn it, Mom, come on!" That was the first time I could remember cussing at her.

"Watch your mouth." she said with a smile. "You told her you loved her, didn't you?" My face was suddenly really, _really_ hot. Mom had to have noticed, because she kept going. "My little boy's growing up. Did you kiss her?"

"Mom!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I was injured, so bad that she even had to help me lay back down, and she was asking if I'd_ kissed_ Sirka? I mean, I did, but...

Mom smiled down at me. She must've known. _Oh, yeah!_ "Mom, how long ago were we in the other village?" Her face turned serious. "Two days. You've been asleep for two days." _Two days..._ "I'm sorry if I worried you..."

"Inukashi, you can't stop yourself from _sleeping_." she said. "I know, but..." Kanume walked in, and ran over to me, yelling my name. "Inukashi, you're awake!"

"Kanume." I said, smiling again. I'd never been so happy to see her. "Are you okay?" she asked, worry in her voice. "I'm fine." I lied. _As if. Damn, this suddenly hurts..._

Dad walked in. "Remember our deal?" he said more than asked. "I _don't_ wanna see you trying to get up." His voice sounded hard, but I knew he was just worried. Mom told me he'd been masking his worry with anger since before I was even born.

Mom and Kanume looked at Dad, then at me. "What deal?" Kanume asked. I sighed. _These next few days are gonna be_ boring_!_

__**yea, i kno, i said Sirka would die, but i couldn't think of wat would happen if she did. anyway, thoughts? need some reviews. if u couldn't tell, this was just a filler chapter, so i need some ideas. also, a vote on the poll would be nice, too. laters!  
**


	13. Demon

**sorry about the long updates. ive been busy with other things (okay, so ive been playing Zelda Skyward Sword and GTA IV, but...) but anyway, here's another chapter. shoutouts to Anya Primrose, JayMan 551, monkeyface0090, and The Queen of Water for reviewing. JayMan, thanks for the idea, but idk if Sirka's gonna die or not yet...anyway, disclaimers and enjoy!**

Just as I thought they would, the next few days were _boring_. To make things worse, Kanume was the only person (besides my parents) that I got to see. Not that I don't like her-I mean, she _is_ my sister, but she can get _so_ annoying.

And Dad made sure I did my part of our deal-the _only_ time I was allowed up was to go pee in the woods, and he even kept close by to make sure I came straight back.

It was my fifth day in a row in the hut. _Why are these wounds taking so long to heal? Is it because I got them when I was a mortal? Or are Naraku and Mazutear that powerful?_

My thoughts were interrupted by Sirka walking in. Every part of me wanted to get up, but no matter where Dad was, he _always_ heard when I tried getting up.

She sat next to me. "Hi, Kashi." I couldn't help but smile. "Hey. You're up and moving around. That's good." She giggled. _Why do girls giggle so much?_ She pulled out a small knife.

"What's that for?" I asked. She inched it closer to my head, and my eyes widened. When I did, she retreated her hand. "What?" she asked. "Your hair's getting long."

_Oh._ She cut my hair back to how she did before. For some reason, I felt at such ease. _It's because you love her, baka. And probably the fact that she recovered…_

_Wait, she recovered before I did? Damn it._ "I brought you something." I gave Sirka my confused face, and she pulled something out of her kimono. It took me a minute to realize it was…

"Where'd you get that?" I asked, ready to chow down. "Your mother gave some to us, and I decided to give it back to you." Setting the cup of uncooked ramen next to me, she said she'd be back and left.

_Finally, something besides Mom's 'health food.' Awesome._ Sirka returned with some water and another cup of ramen and started cooking. It took all I had not to get up when I smelled it.

She handed me one, and I sat up to eat. _Who cares what Dad says? He'd do the same thing._

As we were eating, Dad walked in. "Ramen?" He sounded pretty hopeful, but when he saw me sitting up, he glared at me. "What?" I asked. "How am I supposed to eat this laying down?"

"Hurry up." he muttered, going back to whatever he was doing. We happily ate the ramen, and when we finished, I laid back down. _This sucks._

Sirka sat with me for a few hours, then had to return home. We exchanged goodbyes, and I was alone in the room again.

I yawned. _Suddenly so tired…_Before I could go to sleep, though, Mom walked in carrying more 'health food.' I felt my stomach flip, knowing it was time for another torture sequence. "Hey, Inukashi. I brought you some food."

Kanume came in behind her with even _more_ of the nasty stuff. Knowing complaining wouldn't to anything, I just watched as they prepared the disgusting excuse of a meal. When they finished, they carried it over to me.

Mom and Kanume smiled, knowing how much I hated the stuff. I'd convinced myself days ago that they did it just to watch my reaction.

They sat the stuff next to me, the smell overpowering. "Mom, if you want me to eat this, at least make Kanume go away." "Be nice to your sister." she said. I just sat there, waiting for her to give in.

Finally, she sighed. "Kanume, go play." Kanume groaned and left, sticking her tongue out at me before she did. It was my turn to sigh as I forced the gross food down. I was so grateful when I realized I'd eaten all of it.

Mom giggled and took the trays away. _I know this stuff's supposed to help me, but do I need so much of it?_

The next few days went the same. Sirka would visit whenever she could, Mom would try to poison me, and Dad would make sure I didn't get up.

Then, three days later, things went a little different. Sirka was visiting like normal, and we were talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying each other's company. Until Mantosu walked in.

"Sirka, what're you doing here?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice. "You said you were going to the lake." "I lied." she said in a cocky tone. "I'm keeping Kashi company while he recovers."

A deep scowl played on Mantosu's face. "I know what's going on here. Sirka, come on, we're going home." He grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out of my home.

I stood up, feeling my wounds reopen a little. They weren't near as bad anymore, but I could still feel them. "Hold on a minute." Mantosu gave me a look of rage. "You're not your parents. She doesn't have to listen to _you_." He let go of his sister and got within five inches of me. He was slightly taller than I was, I noticed.

"And _you're_ sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." he said. "I've never had any problems with you, Inukashi, but you're not the one for her." My own anger began to spike. "You're always trying to get yourself killed. She doesn't need that kind of worry. Now stop before I _do_ have a problem with you."

"That's the thing." I said. "I _already_ have a problem with _you_. You're just pissed because unlike you, she doesn't go around whoring herself out to everyone of the opposite gender. Now, get the _fuck_ out of my hut before I _make_ you leave."

Mantosu had a look of pure rage on his face. "That's how it is? Fine!" He put his arm across my throat and slammed me against the wall, tearing my wounds open even more. On any other given day, I would have beat him within an inch of his life for something like that, but my chest hurt so bad.

Sirka grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled back. He let me go and pushed Sirka to the ground. "Stay out of this!" He turned back to me and pulled me back to my feet just to punch my chest.

My anger was rising, higher than it'd ever been. Then I felt something else…something I'd never felt before. Everything started to lose color, replaced by a red haze. Mantosu's eyes filled with fear, and I suddenly couldn't feel my wounds, his hand around my throat, or _anything_ for that matter. Nothing, except the urge to kill.

I swiped at Mantosu's chest, putting five claw marks across his chest. He fell back, his arm over the cuts. The scariest part was that I was _enjoying_ it. I'd never felt so…alive.

I swiped again, this time aiming for his head. He ducked it, and I suddenly felt something else slam me to the ground. I felt a vicious snarl escape my throat, and saw my Dad's face full of determination and worry.

Slowly, I could see more colors, and I calmed down. Dad turned his head to face the twins. "Mantosu, Sirka, go home. _Now_!"

They did without hesitating. Dad turned back to me. "Dad…what happened?" I sat up. I looked down at my bare chest, and noticed that my wounds were gone.

"That's why I told you not to get up." he said. "You turned into a full demon." He pulled me into his embrace. Mom came running in shortly afterwards. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Dad let me go and looked at Mom. "It happened…" Mom gasped and knelt next to me. "Inukashi, is it true? Were you really…?" I slowly nodded my head. "I even hurt Mantosu…"

My parents traded glances again. "Inukashi," Mom started, "your father and I need to talk. I don't care what he said before, you can get up now. Just…be careful."

I left the hut, feeling worse than I ever had. _What's happening? Up until a couple weeks ago, everything was normal. Now, I'm causing so many problems for everyone. Maybe it'd be better if I disappeared…_

I ran to my dad's forest and sat on the highest branch of the Sacred Tree that would support me.

**(sigh) this is getting hard...not only am i running out of ideas, but i have NO clue which of my stories r gonna come next...why don't you vote and help me out? while ur at it, maybe review? well, laters!**


	14. What to do?

**watchin Inuyasha episode 135...hilarious! btw guys, where are those votes at? come on, now. are the choices that bad? anyway, disclaimers and enjoy.  
**

I sat in the Sacred Tree watching the Sun set. The redness of the sky reminded me of the red haze that covered my vision when I…changed.

_Guess I better head back._ I jumped down and started walking towards the village. I caught the smell of a few demons, but they were minding their own business, so I would too. They didn't smell very strong anyway.

I didn't go straight home. Instead, I headed towards Sirka's hut. Not only did I need to talk to her, I felt like I needed to check on Mantosu.

I got to the hut as Miroku walked out. I flinched, expecting a look of hate, an insult, or something. He surprised me by saying, "Hello, Inukashi."

I looked up. Rather than hate, his face was emotionless. Not the kind when you ignore someone, but the kind when it seems like nothing is wrong.

"Hey." I muttered. "Go on in." he told me. "Everyone else is inside." I thanked him and slowly entered. Except for some bandages across Mantosu's chest, it seemed like nothing had happened.

Until they saw me. Mantosu gave me a look of hate. He would have probably said something if his mother wasn't right behind him. She gave me a wary look, like she expected me to lose it again at any moment.

Sirka. A smile touched her lips, but I could see in her eyes that she was being cautious.

"Sango, Sirka, Mantosu." I greeted. They each returned it with a simple nod. I walked over to Mantosu. "How's your chest?"

He glared and opened his mouth, but his mom beat him to it. "He's fine. Luckily, they were just minor scratches." "Yeah." Mantosu muttered. "What do _you_ want?"

"Is it so wrong for me to come check on a friend that _I_ injured?" I asked. Mantosu chuckled. "_Friend_? You're strange indeed, Inukashi."

"Fine." I snapped. "Don't have to be an ass about it." I turned and gave Sirka the look I always gave her when I wanted her to come with me. I left, and heard Sirka following me and Mantosu growl.

I led Sirka into the woods, where we wouldn't be interrupted. When I decided we'd gone far enough, I turned to face her.

"Kashi, are you okay?" she asked. Her voice was full of worry. "How can I be? I've almost gotten you both killed. I'm surprised your parents trust me as much as they still seem to." As I said these words, I pictured Miroku and Sango hating me. What would that do to my parents?

Sirka slowly advanced to me. "Kashi, neither of those incidents were your fault. How were you supposed to know two _dead_ guys were gonna be at that village? And Mantosu _forced_ your demon blood to act. Stop blaming yourself!"

"Put yourself in my position. It doesn't matter how you look at it, it boils down to me. I shouldn't have been such a child about not going to the village. I-" "Listen to yourself!" she cut me off. "If we _hadn't_ gone, your parents would be dead!"

_She's right._ I sighed. "Okay, but if I had been stronger, I could've kept my demon side in check. What if my dad hadn't stopped me when he did? I would've…" I couldn't finish the sentence. Hell, I couldn't even finish my thought.

"Is that what this is about?" she asked. "You think it's because you're not _strong_ enough?"

"You're starting to sound like your father." We both turned our heads to see Mom walking towards us. "Inukashi, Sirka's right. You can't blame yourself. When I was about your age, your dad said the same thing every time someone got hurt. He blamed himself for not being strong enough to protect everyone. Don't make the same mistake he did."

"Guess me and Dad have more in common than I thought." "Kashi," Sirka started, "why? Why do you insist on blaming yourself?" "Why do _you_ have to act like nothing happens?" I yelled. "Both of you! Two of the strongest demons are dead, we found out that I turn into a full demon, and you're acting like it's perfectly normal! Well it's not! This is anything _but_ normal!"

I had to turn away. I couldn't face them, not after that. I felt bad for saying it, but I meant every word. _Why can't they see that?_

"Inukashi." I turned my head to look at Mom. "We _know_ something's happening. I know Mazutear and Naraku are back, but what do you suggest we do? We can't just go off and kill them, especially if they've teamed up."

"It beats staying in the village, doing nothing!" I yelled. "Inukashi, listen." Mom's tone got a lot more serious. "I know how bad you want to kill them. You're _just_ like your father. But you have to trust me; if we go now, we _will_ die."

_She's right. We were lucky to escape that village. If my sword hadn't done that magic, we would've died. Come to think of it, what happened?_

"Kashi, do me a favor." Sirka gave me some kind of pleading look. "Cheer up. You're not going to gain anything by being so down, so you may as well be happy, right?" Her _and_ Mom broke out huge grins.

_I must look like a little kid._ I sighed. "Fine. But don't expect me to be all sunshine and smiles like you two."

The three of us walked back to the village. When it came into sight, Mom _had_ to be how she is. "By the way, you two make a cute couple."

_Damn it, Mom._ Dad, as well as Sirka's parents, and even Shippo and Manstosu, were waiting for us. I could tell something big was up.

**i beat GTA IV btw :( now i got nothin' to play. maybe i'll get Sonic the Hedgehog...anyone know any other good PS3 games besides COD? sorry, not ur guys' problem. i'd love to see some reviews and some votes. laters!**


	15. A New Weapon

**so, in case ur wondering, the way i update so many chapters at once is i type them up at home, then post them when i come over to my mom's. that simple. Shoutout to Anya Primrose and The Queen of Water for reviewing, and a HUGE thank you to monkeyface0090 for being the ONLY person to vote so far. anyway, i had fun writing this chapter :) dunno how fun it will be to read, tho. disclaimers. enjoy!**

I was right-something big was up. "Kagome, you should come see this." Miroku sounded worried.

They led us to the farms. At first, I just thought they were commenting on all the crops being dead. Until one, I realized literally _all_ of the crops were dead, and two, the fields _reeked_.

I had to cover my nose. "What the Hell is that smell?" I asked. Dad's eyes darkened as he answered, "That's the smell of Naraku's miasma."

Mom gasped. _Naraku's miasma, here? That can only mean…_Naraku was toying with us. "We have to do something." Sango pointed out. "We can't right now." Dad said. "Remember, Mazutear's working with him. And if he still has that Nightmare Powder…" he shuddered at the memory. If the powder was even half as bad as he described it, I wouldn't blame him.

"If he did, wouldn't he have used it when you guys fought him?" Shippo asked. "You never know." Dad answered. "Mazutear is one crafty bastard." "Agreed." Miroku said. "And with Naraku's cunning added to that, this could very well be the first step of some kind of attack."

I snorted. "You're all standing there talking about how they're going to attack. How about doing something about it?" Everyone looked at me with shock. "Set up some damn defenses! Don't wait for them to strike, how many of the villagers would die if we did?

"Also, we should practice our fighting. We're gonna need to be in top form to fight _them_. The more ready we are, the less they'll be." Sirka gave me a look of admiration, my parents with…pride? Mantosu, of course, with spite.

"Kashi's right." Sirka said, deepening the frown on Mantosu's face. Everyone else agreed as well. It looked like we had a plan, until Mom pointed out what none of us had thought about.

"Wait, what if they wait until the new moon to attack?" Dad and I stiffened. "I mean, they know it's when Inuyasha and Inukashi are mortal, so wouldn't it make sense?" _Shit!_

"Then there's only one option." I said. Everyone stared at me. "We have to take the fight to them before that happens."

"Inukashi, weren't you listening to me earlier?" Mom asked. "Yeah, I was. But what other option do we have? Do we stand a better chance attacking them with demon blood, or waiting until Dad and I are humans?"

I'd hit home. Everyone's gazes darkened. "I know things look bad, but what can we do except throw everything we have at them?"

"So it's decided." Miroku broke the silence. "We have a couple of weeks before the Moon starts its new cycle. I suggest everyone uses that time wisely."

_We're taking the fight to them. Guess we'll know their true power soon enough._ "Dad, we should spar." He looked at me, and nodded his head. _It's already starting._ Everyone went to do something to train.

Dad and I had four matches that day. I won the first one, but I couldn't keep up with him after that. I knew he was just getting me used to long battles, but it didn't make it any easier.

It was a few nights after we'd decided to go on the offensive. The night had already fallen, and I was getting ready to sleep, when I heard something outside.

Grabbing Raiden, I ran outside and met none other than Mazutear. "Scream and you die." was his greeting. "If I was here to kill, you'd already know."

I snorted in fury. "Then why _are_ you here?" Mazutear chuckled. "I'm here to make a deal." _Like I'm gonna trust you._

"All I want is my-or rather, it's _yours_ now, but either way, I want Raiden." I drew my sword. "Oh, you're gonna get Raiden alright." I rushed him, and he threw some kind of powder in my face. _Shit! Not Nightmare Powder!_

I lay on the ground, convulsing, as Mazutear took my sword. "I'm sure your parents have told you about my Nightmare Powder. Well, this _isn't_ it. Naraku helped me make this."

He started sounding distorted, and everything looked wavy. Sounding like the devil, Mazutear continued. "This is _Illusion_ Powder. Rather than give you nightmares, I will invoke true fear in you. No matter where you look, you _will_ be afraid."

His voice sent shivers down my spine. I could barely see him fade away with my sword. I heard a demonic voice snarl. I looked up and saw Dad, except he wasn't Dad. His eyes were blood red, he had demon marks on his face, and his claws and fangs were longer. In the scariest voice I'd ever heard, he asked, "Inukashi, what's wrong?"

Someone came out behind him. She looked horrifying, and I realized it was my _mother_. "Inukashi?" her demonic voice asked. "Are you okay?"

I put one hand up. "Stay away from me." I could hear the fear in my own voice as they got closer, looking like they were ready to kill me. "I said, stay away!" I screamed, knowing I was about to die.

**Calm down!** I looked around, but couldn't find the source of the only sane-sounding voice. **They're your parents! They won't hurt you!** _How do I know? Look at them! They're gonna kill me!_ **Trust me.** _You're Mazutear, aren't you? What did you do to me? Get the fuck out of my head!_ **I am not Mazutear. Your mother can help you, you just need to relax!**

I didn't know whether to trust the voice. True, the figures in front of me _did_ resemble my parents, if my parents were monsters. I decided against it and ran towards the forest. The trees, they were trying to kill me too.

I heard me demonic father chasing me, calling my name like someone would do to their prey. I ran faster, until I ran right into the Sacred Tree, the only thing that didn't look different.

I turned around and saw someone walking towards me. Even though I was terrified of it, I couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. I was entranced.

The figure knelt next to me. "Kashi?" The voice was deep and demonic, but I instantly recognized it as Sirka's. "Kashi, can you hear me?"

"W-w-what's g-goin' on?" Why was everything trying to kill me? I reached for my sword, but found nothing but an empty sheath. _Shit! I'm defenseless!_

"Kashi, your mom can help, but you need to hold still!" Sirka's demon-voice was…threatening me? "No!" I screamed. "I won't let you!" Suddenly, Sirka appeared in my vision, completely normal, worry in her eyes. Nothing else was normal, though.

Then, her face started _peeling_. "What the fuck!" I screamed as I started climbing the tree. "Kashi!" Demon Sirka sounded _so_ pissed. _Not gonna let you kill me!_ **They're not trying to kill you!** _Get the fuck out of my head!_ In hopes that it would get the voice to go away, I started slamming my head against the base of the Sacred Tree.

I felt something warm and gooey running down my head, but I didn't stop until my father, full demon, pulled me out of the tree and held my wrists to the ground, a demonic Miroku holding my feet.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "We're trying to help." Dad snarled. "Fuck you! Let go of me! HELP!"

_No one's gonna help. Everyone's trying to kill you._ Mom was walking towards me, looking hungry. _Oh, shit! They're not just gonna kill me, they're gonna _eat_ me!_ I tried struggling, but the hands holding me down were too strong.

I used up all my strength struggling. Knowing there was no way out, I surrendered. I was ready for death.

Mom knelt next to me. "Inukashi, hold on. It'll be over in a minute." She started chanting, waving her hand across me. _Please be quick…if I'm gonna die here, I don't wanna suffer…_

There was a bright light. It blinded me for a second, and when my vision returned, everything looked normal. Dad and Miroku, back to their normal selves, let go of me.

"Kashi?" Sirka asked, her voice normal, but full of worry. "Kashi, are you okay? Say something!" "I'm…alive?" I ran my hand across various parts of my body to prove it to myself. _I'm…alive? I'm alive! Voice, can you hear me? You were right?_ Nothing. The voice was gone.

I didn't even realize Sirka was hugging me around the waist. I looked down at her. "Sirka, what're ya doin'?" She let go, and she looked like she was about to cry. "Kashi, what happened to you?"

I looked around and saw everyone was looking at me expectantly. "Mazutear did this." Dad said. "I saw him fading away." _Mazutear? Oh!_

"Dad, he took my sword." "We'll worry about that later." he said. "What the Hell was wrong with you? You were acting like everything was out to get you."

I explained to them what Mazutear had told me about the powder and what had happened. When I was done, I asked, "Mom, what did you do?"

"It was weird. There was miasma _inside_ your body, so I purified it." I could see the worry in her eyes. _Yet again I worried her…_ "Sorry…" I muttered.

I let out a yawn. "I'm tired." Too tired to care what anyone said, I went back to my hut and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

**so, what d'ya think? crazy, rite? if this chapter made u mad, ur gonna be PISSED later. plz review and vote. u'd be my best friend if you did both :D ya i can't smile very good, but i had to try, rite?**


	16. Outcast

**ok, i kno the 'Illusion Powder' was pretty corny, but at least it wasn't Nightmare Powder, right? disclaimers. for some reason, my mom's laptop isn't letting me check my reviews, so i can't give any shoutouts this time :( but to those of u who do review, thank you. now, if i can get you to vote...anyway, enjoy!**

_Everything was distorted, like it had been the previous night. Once again, everyone was trying to kill me, except this time it seemed they would succeed._

_I tried to run, but no matter how hard I ran, I barely moved. I looked back to see something far more terrifying than anything I'd ever seen._

_It was me, but it wasn't. _Is that what I look like as a full demon?_ I tried running harder, but the harder I ran, the slower I moved._

_My demon side dropped down in front of me. "Filthy human." I suddenly realized that he was right-I _was_ a human? _What the Hell?

_The demon raised his claws. The last thing I saw was him bringing them down._

I sat straight up, panting. _Just a dream…just a dream…_

Everyone else was still asleep. For the first time _ever_, I'd woken up before Dad. I stood up, stretched, and left the hut.

I looked down at my empty sheath. It felt strange, not having my sword. Even though I'd only had it for a short time, I still felt like part of me was missing.

There was a scream coming from the forest. I started running to it, only to see it was a villager. He looked at me like I was going to kill him.

"Stay away!" he screamed, swinging a sword around. In a flash, Dad was at my side, shortly followed by Mom. The villager looked even more terrified.

"What's happening to him?" I asked. "Smell that?" Dad asked me. _Now that he mentions it, he _does_ smell funny._ "That's Mazutear's illusion powder. I recognize it from when you were doing the same thing."

Mom slowly advanced to the villager, probably hoping to help him. Before she got to close, the villager screamed and _impaled_ himself with his sword.

We all ran to him as his blood soaked the ground. Before we could help him, he died. Sirka and her family arrived. Before I knew it, half the village was there, looking at the dead man.

"What have you done?" One woman asked us. "You…didn't kill him, did you, priestess?" "No!" Mom exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "We didn't do this! It was Mazutear!"

"Ha!" Another man called out. "Like we're gonna believe that! Inuyasha killed Mazutear years ago! How could he have done that?" The other villagers murmured their agreements

_So this is their plan. They're trying to get the village against us. Damn!_ Dad stepped forward. "Look, we've been living here for over fifteen years. If we were gonna start killing you guys, wouldn't we have done it by now?"

I couldn't tell if Sirka looked convinced or not. She looked more worried for the villager that had gone suicidal. The rest of the village, except her family, looked convinced that someone in my family had killed him.

Kanume suddenly pushed her way out of the crowd and ran to Mom. "Mommy, what happened? Who killed that man?" "It was your parents!" someone from the crowd called. "_You_ were probably in on it, too!"

"Mommy, I'm scared." Mom hugged her. "It's okay, Kanume." "You didn't kill that man, did you? Or Daddy or Inukashi?" "No, honey, none of us did."

"Lies!" Some woman yelled. "Priestess, why? Why would you betray us?" The crowd quickly turned into an angry mob. Sirka's family joined us, showing their support. "People!" Miroku started. "Listen to yourselves! The Higurashi family has been protecting this village for _years_! There's no way they would suddenly turn on you!" "Besides," Sango added, "if Inuyasha really wanted to, he could easily destroy this entire village! If they _had_ killed this man, they wouldn't feign innocence!"

"The monk and the demon slayer, too?" This mob was starting to piss me off. _Are they fucking idiots? Bakas, all of them!_ I stepped forward. "This has gone on long enough." I gave my family a look they didn't understand…yet.

I sighed. "It was me." I heard gasps from behind me. "I killed him. Leave my family alone, I'm the one that should be punished." Kanume started crying. Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "What the Hell are you doing?!"

"Dad, they're not gonna listen to reason. Let me do this." I made sure to lower my voice so the village didn't catch on. "No! You're my son, Inukashi!" "Dad, look at them." I turned my attention back to the mob. "Do with me what you will, but know that my family is innocent."

I walked towards the mob, ready for them to do whatever. "Kashi, you can't do this!" I turned just in time to be locked in a tight embrace from Sirka. I kissed her forehead. "Sirka, I'm sorry."

I pulled her off and let the villagers 'subdue' me. They tied me up, shoulders to ankles, and let them drag me away from my family and friends. _Mom, Dad, Kanume, Sirka, I'm sorry…_ I even smelled Mantosu's eyes tearing up.

**well, wat a twist! Inukashi, banished! and in South Park style, too (disclaimer-don't own that either) damn, i hate these 'tigers are going extinct so we need ur money' commercials. anyway, R&R, maybe visit my poll? laters!**


	17. Someone to Trust

**ok, so i kno the story's getting confusing. i kno. i'm sorry. only a couple more chapters, tho, and things will be (almost) right again. (sighs) obviously, no one cares about the poll, so it's prob gettin deleted. this laptops still being retarded and won't let me check any new reviews, so again, no shoutouts :( so, disclaimers, enjoy.**

I was blindfolded as the villagers continued dragging me. I felt myself lifted up and put one what smelled like a horse. "If we see you again," a man told me, "we will have to choice but to kill you. But since you're a child, you get the lighter punishment-banishment."

Someone slapped the horse, and it took off. I could smell tears in the distance, coming from Kanume, Sirka, Mom, and even _Dad_. Soon, the horse was far enough away from the village so I couldn't hear or smell anything from it.

What seemed like almost an hour later, I heard footsteps. I focused my senses, and didn't recognize the scent. It was like, how do I explain, living dirt? Soon enough, I was untied by the coldest hands I'd ever felt.

I jumped off the horse and ripped the blindfold off as the horse took off, probably happy to be free. My rescuer was-_Mom?!_ I looked closer. _No, it's not._ "Who are you?" I couldn't help but ask. She had a resemblance to my mother, but then again, she looked a lot different.

"You are the son of Inuyasha, correct?" the woman asked me. I nodded my head. _She seems harmless enough, so I guess there's no harm in telling her the truth._

"And your father, he has never mentioned me before?" _What kind of question is that?_ "Obviously not, otherwise I'd know you. How do you know my father?"

She looked up. Wondering what she was looking at, I followed her gaze. Nothing but clouds. Feeling like an idiot, I returned my gaze to her. I don't know why it took me until then to realize she wore the kimono of a priestess.

"At one time, your father and I…were in love." _And? That was obviously a long-ass time ago, so get over it!_ "Then we were turned on each other by the one known as Naraku."

"Did you say Naraku?" I asked. She nodded her head and returned her gaze to me. "Even now, your father says he will kill me." She chuckled. "Where are my manners? I am Kikyo, former protector of the Shikon no Tama."

_The __Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls? If that's the case, why did I never hear her name?_ "It doesn't surprise me you've never heard my name. Your mother gets so jealous every time my name is mentioned."

_She's weird._ "Okay." I said slowly, confused as to where the conversation was going. "Relax." Kikyo told me. "I won't hurt you." _Relax? What the Hell-_ I suddenly realized I was tensed up.

I relaxed, deciding I could trust this 'Kikyo' lady. "May I ask, son of Inuyasha, why you were tied to a horse?" "My name's Inukashi." I told her. "And my village thinks I killed one of them, so they banished me."

"Hmm." Kikyo looked deep in thought. "Let me ask you something. Do you trust me?" _Huh? I just met you, and you want me to trust you?_ Even as I thought this, there was a part of me that did indeed already trust her.

"Uh, sure." _I mean, what else can I do? Besides, if she was going to kill me, wouldn't she have done it while I was on the horse?_ "If you answer one question for me."

"Just one?" Was Kikyo _trying_ to confuse me? "Why do you look so much like my mother?" Kikyo chuckled. "Because your mother is my reincarnation." _Whoa. No way._ Needless to say, her answer took me by surprise.

"Come." Kikyo said. "There is another village close by. I will soon return you home, but until then, you should stay with me." "Okay." I answered. I let Kikyo lead me into the woods. As I did, I suddenly found myself trusting her more and more. What I couldn't figure out was why. Was she just an easy person to trust?

**yeah, Kikyo's back. what Inukashi doesn't know is how much of a b**** she was, and probably still _is_. anyway, review plz. i'll eventually get on a computer that's not actin' so weird. after this chapter, im not gonna say anything about the poll, tho, as it seems to be a waste of time. laters**


	18. Making the Best of Things

**startin with the disclaimers this time! so, how many enemies did i make with Inukashi trusting Kikyo? don't worry, in case u don't know, i'm a Kikyo-hater, so nothin' _too_ bad's gonna happen. enjoy!**

Kikyo led me to a village. It resembled my own, but yet, didn't they all?

A group of children, looking slightly younger than Kanume, quickly ran to meet us. "Lady Kikyo!" one girl happily yelled. "You're back!" Kikyo smiled. "Who's that?" a little boy asked.

"Don't worry." Kikyo told them. "He's a friend. He won't harm you." "Is he a demon?" the boy asked. "Partially." Kikyo asked them. Thankfully, she didn't give them the full details. _I'll have to thank her for that later._

The children, seeming satisfied with Kikyo's answers, went back to whatever they were doing. Kikyo led me to a fancy-looking hut. _This must be where the head villager lives._ I was proven wrong, as the hut had nobody inside.

"Make yourself at home." Kikyo told me. "Is this _your_ home?" I asked, amazed. "Yes." she answered. She walked to a closet and pulled out a comfortable-looking cot. "If you'll excuse me, I must go. I'll be back by nightfall." She left, probably having to do priestess stuff.

As there was nothing else to do, I laid on the cot Kikyo had pulled out. I was right-it _was_ comfortable. My eyes slowly drooped, and I quickly fell asleep.

_The villager were running, screaming. "It's Inuyasha! Run!" Dad jumped up and shredded the net around him to pieces, an evil grin on his face. He broke through the roof to a shrine and saw the glowing purple orb. "The Shikon Jewel. Now I have it." He grabbed the orb and broke another hole in the roof of the shrine. As he fled, the villagers did everything they could to stop him, but everything they tried failed. Just as it looked like he would escape, there was a cry from the edge of the village. "Inuyasha!" There was the _twang_ of a bow, and the arrow lodged itself into Dad's heart. As he was pinned to a tree, the Sacred Tree, he dropped the jewel. I noticed the one that had fired the arrow was Kikyo. "Kikyo, why?" My father asked before his eyes closed. Kikyo fell to the ground, and I realized she was bleeding._

I woke with a start. _What the Hell was that?_ I looked around, trying to remember where I was. The memories flooded back to me. The dead villager, my banishment, my family's tears, Kikyo helping me.

I stood up and looked out the window. The sun was setting, the sky again bringing back memories of when I was a full demon.

_Demon._ Just thinking of the word made me tremble. Pushing the thoughts out of my mind, I stepped outside, noticing the group of kids playing nearby. There were more of them this time.

_May as well go explore._ Before I had the chance, Kikyo came into view. _Or not._

The children greeted Kikyo as usual before she got to the hut. When she did, she seemed to be happy.

"Hello, Inukashi," she greeted. "Uh, hey." I couldn't explain why, but it seemed weird seeing her in a good mood.

"How was your stay?" _Now she's caring…_ "Just slept." "I know this village is probably _boring_, but it will be some time before we can go to your village." Kikyo started reminding me of Mom a little bit. But why? "Uh, okay."

She went inside. "Everyone here already knows about you, so there's no reason you have to be trapped in this hut all the time."

Taking that as 'permission' to leave, I walked around the village. I discovered that it only resembled my village in looks. It was close to a river, so it was more of a fishing village than a giant farm.

I laughed to myself seeing the fisherman use fishing poles, as Mom called them. Those silly things were so slow at catching fish. If I can jump in and use my claws, why can't they jump in and use knives?

Acting on the thought, I immediately dove into the river. As I did, the men pulled their lines out of the water, getting the hooks out of the way. _Wow. There's a lot of fish here._ Swimming quickly, I started killing and collecting fish. I make sure not to shred them; they'd be harder to cook that way. Instead, I grabbed them and cut their throats.

After about ten minutes, I'd collected a large pile of fish. Well, that's a lie. The stack barely passed my ankles, but, hey, for as small of an area that I stayed in, it was a good number of them.

The fisherman were amazed. Not having any use of them myself, I gave the fish to them. Their eyes grew hilariously wide as they thanked me over and over and apologized too many times for not having anything to give me in return.

I continued my exploration. I found the stand that sold the fish. Some of them were served _raw._ _Gross. Wait, doesn't Mom eat that?_ I shuddered at the thought of eating a raw fish as I walked away. _Well, guess I don't have room to talk. I ate a couple raw rabbits last week._

Unfortunately, those were the only two interesting things in the village. The rest was mostly kids playing, women gossiping, and men talking between working.

I walked until long after nightfall. The Moon was almost directly above me when I returned to Kikyo's hut. _Guess I should tell her._

I entered the hut, and she was sitting next to a small fire pit, a small fire blazing. She looked at me when I did. "Oh, hey." "Hey. Thought I should tell you that I'm sleepin' outside." _Jeez, it's not like she's my mother or anything._

She looked confused as she said, "Okay. Don't get lost." _Yeah, right._ I found a tall tree and found a good spot about halfway up, remembering sleeping in the Sacred Tree with Sirka.

_Sirka. I hope someone told you I didn't kill him. _I felt guilty, guilty for leaving her. What would she think of me when I returned?

Then I remembered how Kanume and Mom had cried. _Now I've made Kanume cry, too. And even Dad, who Mom said had only cried once since she'd known him._

_What will _they_ think of me? They know I didn't do it, but I left them too…_

My thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar scent. _Dad?!_ Suddenly, he was on the branch next to me.

_Is this a dream?_ "Inukashi!" He gasped my name as he scooped me into his arms and jumped out of the tree.

When he hit the ground, he stood me up just to lock me in a crushing embrace. _It's…it's real!_

"I found you. I'm so relieved." He let me go and looked me in the eyes. "Dad, y-you're here." "Yes, I'm here son."

He looked behind me and a huge frown twisted his face. I turned to see Kikyo approaching us. "Kikyo." he snarled.

"Inuyasha." "What did I say would happen if I ever saw you near my family again?" He drew the Tetsusaiga. "Dad, stop!" I stood in his way. "What're you doing? I'd still be on that horse if it weren't for her!"

"Get out of my way." he growled. "No. I'm not letting you kill the person I'm in debt to." "You owe her nothing."

"Inukashi, get out of his way." I spun around. "Kikyo, he'll kill you!" "If that's what he wants, then let him."

I did what she said, mentally cursing myself the whole time. _What the Hell are you doing? You _owe_ her! You can't let him kill her!_

Dad growled, then slowly sheathed his sword with a sigh. "Come on, Inukashi. We're going home."

I followed him and gave Kikyo a parting glance. She did the same before I lost sight of her in the trees.

While we were running, I asked Dad, "Wait, I'm banished. They'll kill me if I go back." "You're not scared, are you?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'd like to see them try to put another hand on you. I couldn't stand to see your mom and Kunume cry like that again."

I felt bad again, remembering how many times I'd make Mom cry in such a short time, and that I'd even make Kanume cry like that. I'd make her cry before, but we were little kids being little kids.

It took a long time to get home. Judging by the Moon's movement, I guessed it took about half and hour of running.

There weren't any villagers around, so we reached the hut peacefully. "Go to sleep." Dad told me. "But be ready to be woken up as _soon_ as your mom wakes up." "Okay." I laid in the sleeping bag I'd had for who knows how long and quickly fell asleep.

**ok, so those of u who r waitin' for the story to go back to focusing on Mazutear and Naraku, it's comin' soon. anyway, school's gonna be startin' soon, so pretty soon the updates will be even more spread apart. R&R, and laters!**


	19. Back Home

**official announcement: this story is getting close to the end. btw, while im thinking about it, does Kagome's mom have a name, or is she just 'Kagome's mom?' *sighs* just remembered...school starts in 5 days...not only does that suck for me, but updates will take even longer than before. however, this story will probably be done by the end of the day, so...disclaimers! (almost forgot) enjoy!  
almost forgot! shoutouts to Anya Primrose, The Queen of Water, and JayMan551 for the reviews  
**

I woke in a panic. There were arms around me, squeezing hard. No, not squeezing…hugging?

I opened my eyes and saw nothing except Mom's shirt. She held me there, talking (probably more to herself than me). Saying my name, reassuring herself I was back, that kind of stuff.

"Mom, I can't breathe." I told her in a muffled voice. She pulled me back and I saw the relief in her eyes. "You're back." I nodded my head.

"Why would you do something like that?!" she yelled, pulling me into another hug. I looked over her shoulder and saw a very surprised villager look at me and take off running.

"The demon has returned!" he yelled as I ran out the doorway. In a matter of seconds, the mob had returned, surrounding my hut, but this time they had weapons. Spears, swords, pikes, and bows, all pointing at me.

I reached for Raiden to once again find nothing but an empty sheath. _Damn it! Of all the times!_ Knowing I didn't have any choice, I crouched down, ready to tear some villagers to shreds. I would probably die, but hey, at least I could take some of the bastards with me.

The mob slowly started closing in. Before I could make my move, my parents were in front of me. "You want him?" Dad growled. "Just fucking try it!" Mom, however, wanted a peaceful solution.

"Guys, come on! My son's _not_ a killer!" "Priestess, Inuyasha, move aside!" Neither of them moved.

_I can't let this happen…I won't let this happen!_ My anger spiked, and my vision was once again covered by a red haze. I felt myself growing stronger.

My parents turned around and gasped. "Inukashi!" Mom grabbed my shoulders, but I pushed her aside. Chuckling, I cracked my knuckles. **This will be fun.**

"Inukashi?" I turned around to see Kanume had woken up. **Kanume?** She didn't look scared-no, she looked more like she had lost someone. "Bubby, what happened to you?"

**Bubby? She hasn't called me that in years…except when she's scared. Wait, is she scared of **_**me**_**? **She sniffled, and I smelled tears in her eyes. Luckily for me, the villagers were to terrified to try anything.

She walked towards me. "Stay away!" I snarled. She jumped, but otherwise ignored me. She put one hand on my chest. "Is…is it really you, Bubby?" I stepped back. **I…**_I never wanted you to see me like this, Kanume…_

I myself returning to normal. As I was, someone yelled, "Just kill 'em all!" I turned to see a guy with a sword running at Mom.

I jumped at him and used my claws to cut his arm off. He fell to the ground, screaming, blood spraying from his wound. "Stay away from my family." It was meant for the rest of the villagers, as the dying man at my feet wasn't listening. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned, ready to attack again.

It was Mom. Between the sorrow in her eyes, Kanume's crying, and Dad's expression I couldn't place, it was too much to bear. **How can I be angry…**_at a time like this?_

The haze was lifted just in time to hear someone scream. She ran by the mob, looking like she was being chased. No one was there, though.

The mob followed her, and my family and I followed the mob. The woman backed up against a tree, waving a small cooking knife around, screaming at us to get back.

_Mazutear, you bastard!_ I could easily smell his powder. The villagers, idiots that they were, kept advancing towards the woman. _This must be terrifying to her. The Illusion Powder messing with her head, a small militia armed to the teeth coming at her. No, wait, she's gonna…!_

I was too late. The woman put the knife in her own throat, letting the red liquid pour onto the dirt. Everyone just watched as she died. Kanume was crying again, so I scooped her up and returned to the hut.

"Kanume, stop crying." I almost begged. "I'm here, I'm okay. Please, stop crying." She buried her face into my shirt. _She's not gonna stop…_I shushed her, telling her it was okay, hoping I could do it like Mom had so many times before.

It must've worked, at least somewhat, because her cries turned into small sobs as she looked at me. "Inukashi, don't ever leave like that again! Promise me! No, _pinky_ promise!" She held her pinky up.

Now, I want it to be clear that at _any_ other time I would have called her stupid and walked off. But this was different. I locked my pinky finger with hers and said, "I promise, Kanume, I will _never_ leave like that again."

Like I had hoped, that calmed her down. Except for a few tears and a sniffle here and there, she was done crying. I stood and walked to the doorway, and suddenly had a small pair of arms around my waist.

"Inukashi, don't go back there!" Kanume was on the brink of tears again. "I'm not. I'm just waiting for Mom and Dad."

A couple of minutes passed before the villagers, led by my parents, came into view, obviously coming here. _What's happening? They wouldn't give me to the villagers, would they? No, I know they wouldn't._

Kanume ran to Dad and hugged him. _Strange. Usually, she runs to Mom._ I shrugged my shoulders at the thought. _Probably nothing._

Mom pulled me into yet _another_ hug. "The villagers know about what happened now." she whispered in my ear. "I think they want to say something to you." She let me go, and I walked to the crowd.

They all bowed down. The villager in front said, "I speak for the entire village when I say, we are truly, _deeply_ sorry. We hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us one day." He opened one eye and looked at me to see my reaction.

_Wow. Guess they really mean it if they're even getting on their knees._ "I forgive you." Almost all of them sighed in relief as they stood back up. "_But_, I need a sword. And not just any sword. I need to inspect them until I find one to suit me."

The blacksmith stepped forward. "Well, my boy, I've got plenty o' swords at my shop. Follow me."

He led me to his forge, where there were a dozen or so swords on weapon racks. To say all he had was swords, however, would be a lie. He had swords, spears, lances, pikes, arrow tips, all kinds of weapons.

I didn't pay any attention to any of the weapons, though. I needed a sword that was about as long and heavy as Raiden.

He showed me many blades, and I finally settled on one. It was about as long as Raiden, give or take about half an inch. It was heavier than my old sword, though. _Guess I need to practice a bit._

I thanked the smith. "Don't thank me." he said. "It's the least I can do."

I returned home, where Dad was waiting with our wooden swords. I looked and saw Sirka and her family training as well. Sirka shot me a look that said 'welcome back.' I knew she'd come find me later, so I sparred with Dad.

**so, thoughts? i kno, kinda boring rite now. sorry, not much to say rite now. kinda drawing a blank. anyway, R&R, and i'll catch ya laters**


	20. Hot Spring Relaxation

**WOOHOO! 20 chapters! already 5 more than the story's predecessor. anyway, like i said, the story's gonna be over by the end of the day. whoopee, right? anyway, disclaimers and enjoy**

Dad pushed me to my limit. He wasn't sparring like he usually was. He was going all out, which greatly improved my skills in just a few short matches. We sparred for hours, though, Dad winning most of them.

Here and there, he would give me praise or encouragement. As with any time he said something good about me, it made me feel good. I felt worthy of my demon blood when he did.

Dad didn't end the day until the Sun was setting. We were both covered in sweat, and I'm sure we stank. Not taking the risk to find out, I put the swords up and went straight to the hot spring.

Luckily enough, no one was there. I stripped down and submerged myself in the warmth with a sigh.

It didn't take long for me to hear someone approaching. I instantly recognized the scent as Sirka. _This'll be great._

I went completely under the water. Her footsteps were muffled, but I could still hear her approaching. She must not have seen my clothes, because soon enough, she was getting in, too.

When she found where she wanted to sit, I worked my way over to her, careful not to disturb the water. When I reached her, I had to think.

_How do I want to do this? Should I jump out at her? Nah. Hmm, how about I slowly float up like a dead body? Nah, she'd get pissed like last time. Guess I'll just…_

I simply grabbed her ankle. She grabbed my wrist and quickly pulled me up with strength I would never have guessed she had.

As my head came up, I couldn't pass up the chance to go, "Boo!" She yelped and dropped me. I popped my head back up. "Scare ya?"

"Kashi! Damn it, don't _ever_ do that again!" I burst into laughter as she made threats I knew she would never actually do.

She sighed when she ran out of threats. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you." She never failed to surprise me with her words.

I worked my way to sit next to her. "That's funny. I thought about you a lot while I was gone." "Where'd you end up?" she asked.

I explained to her what happened. I told her about Kikyo, the fishing village, everything. When I was done, she asked how I got back, and I told her that story, too.

She rested her head on my shoulder. "Your parents were so worried. Your dad kept beating himself up, saying it was his fault. He looked like he couldn't believe it when your mom told him to wait until nightfall to go look for you. She didn't want the villagers to catch on to him."

I put my arm around her shoulder. "Sorry. I must've worried you, too." She moaned to herself. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here now."

"I don't suppose Mantosu is feeling any more friendly?" "Let's not talk about him right now." _What did that punk do now?_ I didn't question Sirka, though. I didn't want her to get upset, not so soon after I got back.

"Then, what _do_ you want to talk about?" I asked. Before she could answer, I heard someone approaching, quick.

"Aw, shit." I muttered. Sirka looked at me, confused. _Not now, please._ Not that they could hear me.

My parents came running out of the woods and saw us. Their faces turned almost as red as mine and Sirka's. We just sat there for a moment, no one knowing what to do.

"Uh, I-I, well, I'll just, uh, be going, then." Dad stuttered before he disappeared back into the trees. Mom shot me a _good job_ smile, making my face even warmer.

Sirka stood up. _God, she has an _awesome_ body. What the Hell?! Pervert!_ "I think I'm gonna get out." she said.

I stood up, too, and she looked me up and down. "Me, too." _Guess she was eventually gonna see this._ We left the warm water, and before she could walk over to her clothes, I kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. _This ain't so bad._ We eventually pulled apart, remembering we were nude.

After we'd gotten dressed, I scooped her into my arms and we returned to the village.

**yeah, kinda short. but hey, u can't talk sh*t cuz its my story, ppl! (not that any of u have talked any sh*t, tho) so, thoughts? does anyone notice the recurring hot spring scenario? me neither. i mean, theres only 2 hot spring chapters. im rambling. anyway, plz review. laters!**


	21. Challenged

**so, i was wondering this morning, if things covered it slime are slimy, and things covered in goo are gooey, are things covered in horns considered horny? what would that make things covered in...well, never mind. so, here's the next chapter. disclaimers and enjoy  
**

Again, not much to say about the next couple of days. We spent most of the day training while the village had a constant patrol around the village. Mazutear didn't reappear, but Naraku's miasma remained in the farms.

After the training, I would spend a little bit of time with Sirka. We even sparred once. She was pretty good, but using one sword in each hand left more openings than you would think.

About five days after we'd starting training, I was putting the wooden swords away when I caught wind of a familiar scent coming from my father's forest.

_Sesshomaru. Why's he here?_ I slipped away from everyone and headed into the forest. I found him in a small clearing.

"Sesshomaru." He looked at me with the coldest eyes I'd ever seen. A small part of me was scared just from his glare.

"What do you want?" He asked, not bothering to turn to fully face me. "I should be asking _you_ that." "Choose your words more carefully, half-breed."

_What? He _knows_ I'm only quarter-demon._ Not bothering to correct him, I got to the point. "I just don't see any reason why you would be here again."

"You should learn to keep your nose away from where it doesn't belong. Why don't you go back to that pathetic thing you call _training_."

"What does my training mean to _you_?" I asked, hoping to put a little sting in the words. But, just like last time, I failed.

He turned to face me. "Watch." He rushed me. I jumped up, but he was in front of me in an instant, his Tokeijin drawn. He swung at my head, and I nearly got the guillotine.

We landed, and he was a few feet away from me. "You're as slow as ever." He turned to walk away.

"Are you trying to prove something?" "You're going to get yourself killed." He answered.

"Wouldn't I be doing you a _favor_?" _I mean nothing to him. Why does _he_ care?_ He didn't answer. He moved so fast, it was almost like he disappeared.

_What was that all about? Did he come here just to tell me _that_? It doesn't make sense…_

Remembering what I was supposed to be doing, I quickly returned to the village. No one seemed to notice I'd left.

I heard Mom call my name, so I returned to the hut. When I got there, Sirka was there, too.

I gave Sirka a quick smile. "What's wrong?" Mom giggled. "Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" "Why did you call me here?"

"What," she asked, acting like she'd been hurt by the words. "Too busy to spend some time with your mother? Fine, bye." I sighed. "You know that's not what I meant."

She and Sirka laughed to themselves. "I don't know, Kashi." Sirka piped in. "You sounded pretty preoccupied. Too cool to stay with us."

_What's with them?_ "I'm not _trying_ to sound rude, but is that all you called me here for?"

"Why would you ever think that?" Mom asked. "Guess someone doesn't even remember his own father's _birthday_." _Oh shit. She keeps track of those things. Wait, how'd she find Dad's out? He wouldn't care._

"Dad has a birthday?" I asked. "Well, duh!" They said together. "_Everyone_ has a birthday!" Mom explained. "Okay, how do you know Dad's? I'd find it hard to believe _he_ remembered."

"He didn't." Mom said. "But, his father was _The_ Great Dog Demon. You don't think _someone_ kept track?" "Okay, who?"

"I did!" A voice answered. It sounded like it came from Mom's…shoulder? I looked closer, and Myoga of all people was there.

"Okay, then when _is_ it?" _This is getting old._ "Tomorrow!" Mom happily shouted. _Oh, shit._ "Really?"

Mom nodded her head, and Sirka came over to me. "So, what'cha gonna do for him?" Her voice was unusually sweet. "Uh, I don't know." Her sly grin quickly turned into a playful scowl. "_You don't know_? Aw, that's mean." _What the Hell has gotten into them today?!_

I never got to come back with something to that. We heard a crash outside, and quickly ran to investigate.

As soon as we were outside, a freaking _tree_ flew at me. I flew back, barely conscious. I looked up to see _him._

_Naraku!_

I struggled to get up as Naraku wrapped a tentacle around Sirka, then Mom. "You bastard!" I yelled as I drew my sword.

He chuckled. "You really think you can beat _me_?" He sent a tentacle for my heart. I jumped away with a small cut on my side.

I ran at him. "What the Hell do you _think_ you're doing?!" He sent two tentacles at me to bind my hands and feet together.

He chuckled again as he lifted me in the air. "I'll let you live, just so you can deliver a message. I'm taking your mother to restore the Shikon Jewel. I'm also leaving with this girl for Mazutear."

He threw me down. I landed on my back, hearing something dislocate. The girls started screaming as a barrier formed around Naraku, and he started flying away.

"Naraku!" I heard the most hate-filled snarl as Dad jumped at them, Tetsusaiga drawn. Naraku was too high, though, so Dad swung at nothing but air. Then, he was gone.

With two of the most important people in my life. _No! Not them! He should've taken me! I should've been strong enough to stop him!_

I saw that Dad must have been thinking about the same thing. He was trembling, though I couldn't tell if it was from anger, pain, or a mixture of both. Probably both, though.

I stood up and popped something in my back into place. "Dad, I'm going after them." He turned to me. "I don't care if he kills me, I'm _not_ staying and doing nothing."

"You're _not_ going alone. _You're_ coming with _me_." "We shall be going with you." I recognized Miroku's voice, and saw him, Sango, and Mantosu approaching us.

Kanume ran to Dad. "Daddy, don't go!" "Kanume, I _have_ to. You're gonna have to stay with the samurai for a while, but I _promise_ we'll all come back." "But, Daddy-" "Come on, Kanume." Dad took her hand and led her to the local samurai's house.

"Inukashi, check this out." I looked at Mantosu curiously. For the first time, I noticed he and his father had matching prayer beads on their right hands.

Mantosu quickly undid his, and a strong wind started pulling at me. I was lifted in the air as I heard Miroku yell something.

The wind disappeared as quickly as it had come, and I landed on the ground. "What the Hell was _that_?" I asked, amazed.

"Mantosu, I've warned you about your Wind Tunnel. Don't _ever_ misuse it like that again." Miroku seemed _really_ pissed.

"Wind…Tunnel?" "Yes." Miroku answered. "Over sixty years ago, Naraku cursed my grandfather with it. Anything that gets sucked up never comes out." "Sounds more handy than you make it out."

Miroku's eyes darkened. "If we don't kill Naraku, my Wind Tunnel will suck me up, and eventually Mantosu's will do the same to him." _Oh, shit._ "It happened to both my father _and_ my grandfather. I've seen it happen even to a woman that duplicated it."

"That much more of a reason to kill him then." Although, it's not like we weren't going to fuck his world up anyway.

Dad returned. "Let's go." We headed off in the direction Naraku flew off in.

**has anyone else listened to Linkin Park's new album Living Things? if not, let me tell you: OMFG ITS FUKING AMAZING! im getting off track. anyway, review plz! laters**


	22. Realization

**so, who else has all 20 hearts on Zelda Ocarina of Time? anyway, disclaimers. enjoy**

Naraku wasn't trying very hard to cover up his trail. Wherever he went _reeked_ of his miasma.

_I can see why they'd want Mom if they could recreate the Shikon Jewel. But why Sirka?_ My blood boiled at just the thought. _If only they knew how bad they messed up…_

It was my first time traveling with someone besides my parents or Sirka. I quickly found out why Dad preferred to go do things alone. Traveling in a large group was _much_ slower than going solo. Fortunately, Mantosu and Sango were on Kirara, and Miroku was a fast runner, so it wasn't too bad.

After two days on the road, I noticed the scent of Mazutear's Illusion Powder. _We must be getting close._

"Inuyasha," Miroku panted, "I need to stop." Dad glared at him. "We're almost there!" "Kirara needs a rest, too." Sango added. After some complaining, Dad finally agreed to let us stop.

The sun was setting. Memories of spending sunsets with Sirka flooded my thoughts.

I was pulled back to reality when Mantosu approached me. "Hey." he greeted. "Guess _someone's_ in a better mood."

He scowled at my response. "And I see someone's _not_." He sat down next to me.

"How's your chest?" I asked, even though I already knew it had healed over. "Fine." We sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"Look, I didn't come just to watch the sunset with you." he said. "Then what _do_ you want?" "To apologize."

I gave him what was probably a look of amazement. "I know I was wrong." he sighed. "I can tell you love my sister, and she _obviously_ loves you back. So, if that's how it's gonna be, that's how it's gonna be, whether I like it or not."

"Is this the same Mantosu that wouldn't even let me apologize for cutting you?" I asked. He sighed again. "I didn't _deserve_ your apology. Besides, wasn't it _me_ that pushed you too far?"

I playfully punched his shoulder. "Maybe. But either way you look at it, _I_ should've been able to stop myself." He punched back, and before we knew it, we were in a full-fledged fist fight.

Now, most people are angry at each other when they start punching each other. But for Mantosu and me, it was a sign of friendship. The way _we_ looked at it, only a true friend will take a punch to the face from his best friend and still call him his best friend.

Our parents, however, must've thought we were still angry at each other. Neither one of us noticed them until we were being held back by our respective fathers.

As Mantosu's parents scolded him, I got it even worse. "Inukashi," Dad started, "what the Hell are you doing? You should be _focused_ on fighting _Naraku _and _Mazutear_, not _him_."

"Dad, I'm we're not fighting out of anger. You know how it is: only a true friend-" "Last time I checked, you guys _weren't_ friends, though." he cut in.

"Yeah, but that was then, and this is now." He didn't look completely convinced. "All right." he sighed. "Don't beat each other _too_ bad. We still have a big fight ahead of us."

Mantosu was having trouble convincing his Buddhist father. "Mantosu, you _know_ nothing is gained from senseless violence." "In this case, there is." Mantosu argued back. Sango just watched them.

"Oh, really?" Miroku asked. "What are you gaining, exactly?" "Proof that Inukashi and I are still friends."

Miroku sighed. "I'll never understand you too. Fine, just be ready to leave as soon as we are." Mantosu nodded his head, and our brawl continued.

By the time we were done, Mantosu's left eye was swelled shut. I had a black right eye, a bloody nose, and a jaw I had to snap back into place. We were both covered with bruises from our necks down to our knees.

"Damn!" Dad shouted when he saw me. "You guys fucked each other up, huh?" I nodded with a smile. "You should see Mantosu."

I noticed his eyes widen when he saw Mantosu's eye. Dad started laughing, patting my back, and praising me while Miroku shook his head and Sango treated Mantosu's eye.

After a quick meal, we set off again. It hurt to run, but not unbearably so. It felt more like I was proving to myself that I _could_ still run.

We only ran for a couple of hours before Kirara got too tired to go on. After all, she'd been flying for two days straight. We found a small clearing in the woods to sleep.

I once again caught a familiar scent as Dad quickly stood, one hand on his Tetsusaiga. "Dad, what's _he_ doing here?" "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

Sesshomaru walked into our clearing. He didn't stop, even when Dad drew his sword. "What do want, Sesshomaru?" Dad asked. Sesshomaru approached him.

"You're in the way." he said as he threw Dad to the side. Sesshomaru continued to walk while Dad got back onto his feet. Luckily, Miroku and Sango were smart enough to stop Mantosu from trying anything.

Dad put himself in Sesshomaru's way. "I asked you a question." "And I ignored you. Now move, _half-breed_."

Dad let out a growl. "Why are you heading towards Naraku and Mazutear?" "Is that their names? It matters not, as they will soon be dead." _Even Sesshomaru is trying to kill them?_

"Sesshomaru!" I called out. He turned his head slightly, so I knew he was listening. "Why do _you_ want to kill them?" "That's none of your concern. Now, Inuyasha, move." Dad did so, and Sesshomaru continued on his way.

"Dad, what was that all about?" I asked. Dad sheathed the Tetsusaiga as he returned to me. "I don't know, but I don't like it."

I could tell what he was thinking. "Dad, you're _not_ following him." "I'm not in _that_ much of a hurry to die." he answered, sitting against a tree. "Go to sleep. We're leaving at dawn."

I laid down. _This gets more confusing all the time! Are Naraku and Mazutear up to more than we realize? Would they really go through all the trouble in the village, and even get Sesshomaru to fight them if all they wanted was to get the Shikon Jewel and kill us?_

_But, from what Mom's told me, neither one of them was really the type to just come out and kill you. Then again, Naraku had a reason to keep everyone alive all those years again. Mom was the only one that could sense the Jewel Shards._

_Wait, wouldn't Kikyo be able to? _I sighed. _This isn't getting me anywhere. Now, what would Mazutear want with Sirka?_

_Okay, so fifteen years ago, he kidnapped Mom, didn't he? But he never had any reason, other than to challenge Dad. Maybe he's challenging _me_ now. Does he even realize he didn't _need_ to kidnap Sirka? I was planning on killing him anyway._

_Maybe this is what he's after? Maybe he just wants to confuse us? It would make sense. It fits his powders pretty good. But how can Naraku recreate the Shikon Jewel? Fuck, no!_

_The Shikon Jewel was just Midoriko and that powerful demon-what's his name? Anyway-having an eternal struggle. He must be planning to trap Mom and another demon inside! Fuck!_

I stood up. "I don't care, we _have_ to go! If Naraku recreates the Shikon Jewel, Mom will be gone!"

"What do you mean, gone?!" Dad asked. I explained my thoughts to everyone.

"Fuck!" Dad yelled. "We _can't_ let him do that to Kagome!" Kirara seemed to forget about how tired she was. We set off, the urgency of the situation giving us speed.

_Mom, please, hold on!_

**so, thoughts? read and review, plz! laters**


	23. Battle

**so, here's the epic finale. disclaimers. get ready, cuz here it comes!**

The scents became stronger, and there was no doubt in my mind that Naraku and Mazutear _wanted_ us to find them. _They must be planning something._

I picked up on another scent I recognized as Sesshomaru's. _He must already be there. Sesshomaru, please, be careful._

We kept running, and eventually we reached a small structure that resembled both a small castle and a temple. It had large walls around the perimeter, with a huge gate that Sesshomaru must've left open. Unless, of course, he just jumped the wall.

We went through the gate. There was a huge yard in front, with holes randomly scattered around. What we didn't know was how significant the holes would prove to be.

The next thing I noticed was Sesshomaru laying on his back. I could hear his shallow breathing, so I knew he was alive. _But for how long?_

Further ahead, a couple hundred feet of where we stopped, standing at the door to the building, was Mazutear. His hood was pulled back and for the first time, I saw his face.

He could _almost_ pass for a human. Then again, so could Kanume, and she was half-demon as well. His black neck-length hair looked like it had been combed back, probably to keep it out of his face.

It was his eyes that gave his demon side away. They weren't really eyes. Just black holes in his skull. I can usually tell a bit about someone just from their eyes, but his…they were void of _anything_.

He chuckled when we arrived, Raiden in his left hand. "You've arrived. I was getting tired of Sesshomaru, anyway."

I ran a few steps forward. "What did you do to him?!" "Inukashi, son of Inuyasha, do you really have feelings for your uncle? Ironic, as he has none for you."

"Answer my question! Did you throw that powder at him?" Why _did_ I suddenly care so much about Sesshomaru? He _hated_ us.

Mazutear chuckled. "Yes, and no. You see, unlike you pathetic fools, he seems to be _immune_ to my powder. Not that it did him any good against Naraku. Well, speak of the devil."

Naraku walked through the doorway, holding a dark purple orb. _Is that the legendary Shikon no Tama?! Are we too late?!_

"Where's my mother?!" "You really should learn to worry about yourself before you worry about others. Turn around, you'll see what I mean."

Taking a chance, I turned around, and suddenly, miasma came _pouring_ out of the holes in the ground, enshrouding us.

It was almost unbearable. Dad fell to the ground, gasping for air. Miroku followed him shortly after, unconscious. Sango and Mantosu had on demon-slayer masks, so they were good.

I, however, could barely breathe. I fell to my knees, trying to cough the miasma up. But every time I took a breath, even more went down my throat.

"Inukashi, catch!" I heard Mantosu yell. I stuck my hand out, and caught a mask of my own. I quickly figured out how to put it on, and it was easier to breathe.

Mazutear chuckled. "You don't think that's _all_, do you?" Mixed in with the miasma, a white, powdery substance was in the air. _Shit! Illusion powder?!_

My eyes started stinging, and I knew it was coming. The miasma, it seemed to be taunting me. I heard Mantosu and Sango start screaming at who knows what. Probably each other.

The fear started to settle in. It sounded like two devils were laughing at me as I worked my way over to Dad.

I took the mask off and put it on him. _Just hope I'm not too late._ His eyes shot open, blood red. Somehow, I managed to keep myself from running away, screaming.

He didn't move. _His eyes opening must be part of the Illusion._ I grabbed at something, not knowing what, and ran towards the devils.

I emerged from the miasma, and realized I was holding the Tetsusaiga. _Whoa._ I put the sheath in my sash and drew the sword.

_Tetsusaiga, I'm not your master. But please, help me protect him. Help me protect everyone!_

The blade transformed, and I could feel the power it had. It was staggering. What surprised me most was how _light_ it was. It seemed almost weightless.

Distorted, I heard Mazutear's voice. "It seems the young demon still has will to fight. Let me kill him, Naraku."

"Do as you wish." The purple orb started glowing as the monster from my worst nightmares rushed at me.

I raised my father's sword in front of me and managed to block his strike. Remembering my sparring matches with Dad, I continued to block his attacks, looking for an opening.

He was so much faster than Dad was, though. I would see an opening, but before I could even swing at it, it was gone. _This would be easier without the Illusion Powder in my system._

I didn't even realize when he jumped back a few feet. He seemed to be looking behind me. I glanced back and saw that the miasma had lifted, and everyone was on the ground, unconscious. At least, I hoped they were.

"You bastard!" I yelled, rushing him. He stuck his hand out and I was slammed to the ground as he chuckled.

"Inukashi, did your father ever teach you about this blade's special ability?" Mazutear held his blade horizontally as it started to glow blue. "Anytime it gets hit with another ability, such as Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike, the blade learns the attack, making it free for me to use. Amazing, isn't it?"

I was on one knee when the Dragon Strike was unleashed. Not knowing what else to do, I stuck the Tetsusaiga in front of me. _This is gonna suck…_

The attack reached me, and I immediately felt like I was on fire. I was screaming in pain as the demonic power surrounded me. I knew the Tetsusaiga was doing all it could to block the attack, but damn it, it still hurt.

Then, as quickly as it had come, it was gone. I could barely get off my knee as Mazutear laughed. "Still alive? I like you, kid. Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. If you leave now, I'll let you live, and you won't even have to see this girl die."

As he said it, he stuck his hand in the doorway and pulled out Sirka. She was alive, and that much gave me reprieve.

"Yeah…right." I strained, pulling the Tetsusaiga up. "As if…I'd leave…and let everyone…die."

Mazutear laughed again, and it sounded slightly less distorted. "You've got guts, kid. I'll sweeten the deal. Naraku?"

Naraku, who had apparently gone inside at some point, emerged from the temple with my mother in his arms.

He walked about halfway to me and set her down, then returned to Mazutear's side. "If you leave that sword, I'll even let you take your mother with you. I must warn you, though, this is my _last_ offer."

_Why is he so set on not fighting me?_ "I get it…your afraid, aren't you? Both of you." Their eyes widened, then quickly turned to frowns. "That's it, isn't it? You're such cowards, you know you can't beat me. That's why your so eager to let me go."

I jumped to Mom, picked her up, and jumped back to where I was before, gently setting her back down. "After all the talk I heard about the two of you, and you're afraid of a mere _quarter_ demon? That's pathetic."

"You little brat." At least I'd made Mazutear angry. "I was even merciful enough to let you escape with your mother. And you call me a _coward_? I think I've let you live long enough."

He pulled Raiden above his head, the blade glowing yellow. "Die from your father's favorite move. _Wind Scar!_"

My eyes widened as the Wind Scar approached. _How? More importantly, what do I do?_ I felt Tetsusaiga pulse in my hands. _What?_

Then I saw it-a cut in the Wind Scar's energy. _If I cut that…_I waited for it to get close enough, then brought the Tetsusaiga down.

A Wind Scar of my own was unleashed, except it was absorbing _his_ and adding it to my own. _Is that the Backlash Wave?_ I'd never seen my father do the attack, only talk about it.

Naraku grabbed Sirka as he jumped out of the way. Mazutear, however, wasn't so lucky. The power of the two Wind Scars came at him too quick, and when the dust settled, Raiden lay on the ground. There was nothing left of Mazutear.

_Got one down. _By now, the illusion had worn off. I whipped around to see Naraku holding Sirka's throat. "Just so you know, I'm not as nice as he was. _And_ I have the Shikon Jewel. There's no hope for you, child. Surrender, and at least die honorably."

I started towards him, but he tightened his grip on Sirka. "Take one more step and she dies." I stopped dead in my tracks. "NO! Please, don't!"

Naraku chuckled. "Now you're begging me. Okay, _my_ turn to make a deal. Give me the Tetsusaiga and die with honor, and I shall allow her to live."

_Damn! What do I do? Wait…_Unlike Mazutear, Naraku had eyes I could look at. And I could tell just by his eyes…

"You're lying." He was so preoccupied with me, he didn't notice Sirka's eyes flutter open. "As soon as I give you the sword, you'll strike us all down."

Naraku chuckled again. "You can see right through lies, can't you? An annoying trait your father also had."

In one swift movement, Sirka pulled the hidden blade out of her sleeve and stabbed Naraku's wrist. He dropped her, and she immediately ran to me.

"You wench!" he said, pulling the knife out and throwing it. I heard flesh being cut, and Sirka fell, the knife in the back of her knee. "Damn it!" Rougher than I would've liked, I drug Sirka away from the creep.

"I'll be right back. Just stay here, and please, don't try anything." I turned to once again face Naraku, but he was gone.

"Where are you looking?" I turned back around just in time to be impaled by a tentacle. I fell to one knee, groaning from the pain, as the tentacle returned to its master.

I slowly got back on my feet. "You really thing somethin' like _that's_ gonna kill me? Not only are you a coward, but you're stupid, too."

Naraku growled, holding the purple orb in front of him. "I don't need to take this from you! I hold the power of the Shikon Jewel in my hand! Now, DIE!"

A hole opened beneath my feet, and I barely had time to grab the ground as a ledge. I looked down and saw fire. _Is this a portal to Hell?!_

Naraku was laughing hysterically as the ground kept falling from beneath my hands as I kept grabbing on, doing all I could to keep from going straight to Hell. _This is bad!_

Without thinking, I used my free left hand to pull myself up. Naraku was getting pissed, and he wasn't trying to hide it.

"You will die here, child!" he yelled, sending black balls of energy flying everywhere. _Maybe if I could get Raiden…_I slowly worked my way to my sword, and grabbed it.

In my right hand, my father's Tetsusaiga. In my left, my own blade, Raiden. With my weapons, I ran at Naraku, dodging his energy blasts.

"You underestimated me, and now you're gonna pay for it! _Wind Scar!_" I brought both blades down, cutting the spot where my demonic aura collided with Naraku's.

Naraku yelled as he tried to use the jewel to intercept the attack, but the jewel itself started to disintegrate in his hand until there was nothing left. He shot me a look of pure hatred before he met the same fate as Mazutear.

I dropped both swords, Tetsusaiga reverting to it's original form. Panting, I fell to my knees. _I did it._ I heard Sirka running to me, calling my name.

I fell forward, landing on my chest. _I beat them._ Mom started to wake up, followed by Dad and Sirka's family. _I beat both of them…on my own…_

Everything went black.

**he did it...he really did it! Inukashi's a badass! so, what'd ya think? epic, or no? let me know! but hey, it's not over yet, so don't be thinkin' 'what a chump gonna end a story there!' laters**


	24. Back to Normal

**last chapter (unless u count the epilogue) so enjoy!**

Everything was black. I could hear voices, but they were so distant, I couldn't make out what they were saying, or who the voices even belonged to.

I _could_ tell that they seemed worried. One even sounded angry and impatient. I finally recognized the angry one as Dad's. _Dad? He's alive. Thank God…_

The voices started getting louder. I still couldn't make out any words, but I _could_ tell that the others belonged to Mom, Kanume, Sirka, and even Mantosu. _What're they all doing here? Also, where's here? And why can't I move?_

_Hmm, must be in my subconscious. If only there were some way I could _force_ myself awake._

I continued listening to the voices. I still couldn't understand them, but it was comforting just to know that they were alive. Eventually, I heard Sango, Miroku, and Shippo enter the conversation.

Eventually, they stopped talking about whatever had them worried and sounded more at ease. They must've started discussing something else.

As I lay there, the voices started fading. _Am I going back under?_ Then, there was nothing.

The voices returned, but this time I could understand them. "-down, Inuyasha, he's fine!" _Sango._ "Are you sure? He's been asleep so long, I'm worried." _Mom. I worried her yet again. Will I ever stop? _"He _did_ fight hard enough to beat both Naraku _and_ Mazutear. It doesn't surprise me he's still asleep." _Miroku. _"I hope he wakes up soon." _Sirka. _"Damn them. What was he thinking, taking them both on?" _Dad. _"Inuyasha, what else _could_ he have done?" _Mom again. _"What did you _want_ him to do?" _Shippo._

I felt my hand twitch. _Guess I can finally wake up._ I slowly opened my eyes to see a bright room full of the people that I knew, their expressions all the same-shock.

Dad was the first to embrace me, then Mom, and soon, we had an awkward group hug going that involved _everyone_. Everyone took their turn expressing how glad they were that I was alive, then their thanks for _saving_ them (except Shippo and Kanume, of course, seeing as they weren't there).

"Please, stop thanking me." I told them. _They _know_ I hate being thanked._ "But we would have _died_ if you hadn't defeated Naraku and Mazutear!" Sirka pointed out. "Inukashi, you don't realize how much we owe you." Mom added.

"It was nothing, really." _Of course, it _wasn't_ nothing. I didn't expect to survive._ "Damn it, just take our thanks already!" Dad, of course.

I sat up, suddenly remembering. "Did any of you grab my sword?" "Which one?" Sango asked with a snicker. "What do you mean, 'which one?'" "We know you used the Tetsusaiga." Miroku said. "That in itself is quite an accomplishment. And to answer your question, yes, we grabbed your sword."

Mom walked off and reappeared with Raiden. _But do I really want it now?_

I was interrupted by a loud crash from outside. Grabbing my sword, I followed everyone outside. An unusually large bear demon had started attacking the village.

"Damn, I was hoping for something _interesting_." I said. "Guys, I got this one." Dad leaned against the hut. "He's right. After everything that happened, and a random weak-ass demon is there at the end. Inukashi, go get it."

Sirka grabbed my arm. "Be careful." I nodded, and was off.

Now, I usually wouldn't bother explaining the fight. I mean, it _was_ just a bear demon. But, something happened.

I jumped up to attack the demon's face. As I drew my sword, it started glowing blue. Not the same blue as Sesshomaru's Tokeijin before he unleashed a Dragon Strike. No, it was brighter, almost like lightning.

Raiden pulsed in my hand. _What? The…Lightning Slash? Weird name._ Sparks started jumping off the blade as I swung it. When I did, it left an arc where the blade was that sped forward, coming out the back of the demon's head.

It fell, dead. _Wow, one hit. Maybe I _do_ want the sword after all._ I silently laughed at the thought.

Of course, I had to explain what had happened to everyone. _Lightning Slash…the name's pretty fitting, but it sounds kinda cheesy. I wonder if that's the same thing I did to Mazutear in that village? And why didn't Mazutear use it? Did Raiden not accept him as its master?_

_Ironic how the self-proclaimed 'Master of Nightmares' couldn't even master a sword._

Later, I was at the hut with Mom and Kanume, everything seeming to have gone back to normal, when Mom brought up a question.

"Say, Inukashi?" "Hm?" "What happened to the Shikon Jewel?"

"Oh, that. Well, I kind of, well, destroyed it." I saw Mom's eyes fill with…admiration? No, pride? Why pride? Is she proud of _me_?

"Wow." she gasped. "Really? How'd ya do it?" "I used the Wind Scar from both the Tetsusaiga and Raiden, and it, just, I don't know, was destroyed."

Before Mom could say anything else, Sirka poked her head in and gave me her _come on already_ look. "Mom, gotta go."

She giggled, probably, no, _definitely_ knowing why. Out of nowhere, Kanume ran and gave me a hug before I left. "Be careful, Inukashi!" _At least the didn't call me 'Bubby' again._

I left my hut, and Sirka grabbed my hand and started running. "Come on!" I started into a run and asked, "What's the rush?"

She led me into the woods and stopped at a random spot. There was no clearing, no trail, just a random spot in the woods.

"What's wrong?" I asked, still confused. "Nothing's _wrong_." she answered, a sly look in her eyes. _What's she planning?_

"I just never thanked you for saving me, is all." _Really?_ "Uh, yeah you did." She rolled her eyes. "Well, I _said_ 'thank you,' but I never actually _thanked_ you."

_What the Hell are you talking about?!_ Before I could ask, she pressed her lips against mine, and I forgot all about my question.

She pulled back just enough for her to whisper, "Thanks again for saving me." I grabbed her shoulders.

"Sirka, I will _always_ be there to save you. I will _always_ protect you." _Always._ She giggled a little more before she kissed me again.

She pulled back again. _Are you _trying_ to be a tease?_ "And why's that?" she asked. "I thought it would be obvious. It's because I love you."

"I love you, too." she said with a smile before kissing me yet _again_. Thankfully, she didn't cut it off early for another question.

**the epilogue will be up in a couple minutes, so don't go anywhere! review plz!**


	25. Epilogue

**well, this is officially the last chapter of A New Fight. enjoy!**

Two weeks had passed since I'd single-handedly defeated Naraku and Mazutear. Time passed peacefully, Dad kept training me with a sword until I was about an even match for him, and I'd mastered the Lightning Slash.

Most of my days were spent with Sirka, much to Mantosu's fake dismay. Before, I had spent most of my time with him, and now he acted like he felt lonely. I was glad when he told me he was happy for Sirka and I, just before he told me what he'd do if I broke her heart. It was so horrible, I don't want to even think about it.

But I will anyway. He said to me, "Inukashi, I hope it never comes to this, but if you _ever_ hurt Sirka in anyway, I will cut your dick off, make you watch as I suck it into the Wind Tunnel, and so help me, I will _rape_ you in the mouth." I was so busy laughing, I didn't bother to remind him that he didn't have a Wind Tunnel anymore.

He must've realized he didn't have it, because a couple hours later, he told me he'd do the same thing, except make me watch a bird eat my cock. Again, I almost fell over laughing so hard. Not that it would be funny if he ever went through with it. _Especially the whole raping me part. Freakin' creep._

Then, one day, a guy dressed in the armor of a castle guard came to the village asking for our help with slaying a demon. Dad surprised me by asking, "Hey, son, you want this one?"

I could barely believe it. I even looked over to Mom, who gave me an encouraging smile. "I'll set off at nightfall."

Sirka walked in, wearing her awesome demon-slayer suit. "You mean, _we_ leave at nightfall." I couldn't help but smile.

God, I love being me.

**depending on public opinion, i _might_ make a sequel. if i do, i'll add an author's note to the end of this telling u guys. so, if u want a sequel, get those reviews in. laters!**


	26. Author's NoteSequel Announcement

**here's that author's note i promised. yes, the sequel, The Fight Continues, is up. just wanna take this chance to thank all of you, yes, ALL of you, for reading my stories. i dont know whether to thank you for turning my first story into a series (seriously, i never pictured Master of Nightmares starting somethin like this XD) so, swing on over to the new story and continue the adventure (i kno, lame, but i wanted to end the note with something that sounded convincing XD)**


End file.
